


The Serpent and the Mermaid

by Icemermaid



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/M, Manipulation, Older Pines Twins, Siren Bill Cipher, fluff but dark, original headcanon of Ford being Dipper and Mabel's Grandfather, some gore but not alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icemermaid/pseuds/Icemermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Mabel had always been a curious girl. But one day her curiosity leads her into a dangerous world she only thought were just stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU based on one of my favorite topics, Greek mythology.  
> I own nothing

Prologue

Back in the world was ancient and fresh, Humanity lived and thrived.

Humans while having existed for thousands of years were still fresh and new.

They were quickly exceling in the arts of music, sculpture and the most wonderful use of storytelling writing.

The humans would write and record about everything that had thought and seen; and back in those days of ancient times, humanity was surrounded by all sorts of mythological creatures.

Some stories were told of gods blending in with humanity and seeing how they lived.

While others told of braves heroes slaying terrifying monsters, for heroic deeds or for glory.

Yes, the land was filled with gods, monsters, heroes, mermaids, anything and everything could have existed.

But the most interesting stories of all were the ones that surrounded a spelling binding, but wicked monster.

This monster was like no other monster that could have ever existed.

While his the upper half of his body had the appearance of a beautiful man, instead of legs, the lower half of his body resembled the tail of a deadly serpent.

The creature was said to live alone in his own little grotto deep within the forest; waiting for unsuspecting humans to come across his lair and devouring them once they came close enough.

The monster loved the taste of the humans, but nothing satisfied him more then the taste of children and young maidens. Believing that their flesh was more tender and their blood tasted so sweet.

Humans for the most part would not dare go to search for the monsters grotto. For they knew, or what the stories told were that anyone who went in search for the grotto, never returned to tell the tale. Leaving the existence of the monster only to be provided in stories or rumors.

But no one would e foolish enough to just go searching for a monster grotto...

Would they?


	2. Chapter 2

"Waddles...?!" A young woman's voice called.

Running through a small garden patch, a baby piglet perked his ears up when he heard the sound of his name.

"Waddles...?!" Came the same voice, but slightly more gentle.

The piglet named Waddles tilted his head into the direction of the voice.

"Come here Waddles...!" She gently called.

The baby piglet squealed with delight as he ran into the young woman's waiting arms.

The young woman had just turned the tender age of eighteen and was said by all the men in her village to have the beauty of a mermaid.

Her head was adorned with soft long waves of curly brown that just touched her delicate waist. Her always smiling face had a lovely rosy glow that seemed to glow ever more as she laughed; and she always were wore long dresses with soft colors that could remind somewhere of the sea. Even her a bubbly and playful nature were similar to those of a mermaid.

Waddles snuggled in her arms.

"Were you running around in the garden again?" She asked the piglet in a firm but gentle voice.

Waddles looked up at with guilty eyes that melted the maiden's scolding look.

"I can't stay mad at you." She giggled, nuzzling her cheek with his. "But you know what will happen if Grunkle Stan finds..."

"MABEL?!" Came an angry voice from behind.

The young woman named turned around to see an old man dressed in a dark grey kiten (I think that's what there called.) staring angrily at her and her piglet.

"Mabel what did I tell you about the pig?!" He demanded.

Mabel sighed as she hugged her infant pet.

"To make sure to watch him." She sighed.

"He got into the vegetable garden again." The old man growled.

Mabel looked down at her pet.

"I'm sorry Grunkle Stan..." She said, looking at him with innocent eyes. "He must have gotten out while I was still sleeping. I'll make sure he doesn't do it again."

Stan looked at his great nieces innocent hazel eyes before he softened his face.

"Just be more careful, all right." He said, kissing her forehead.

"I promise..." The maiden smiled.

A few minutes later, the two were greeted to two more faces exiting their small dwelling.

The first was the maiden's younger twin brother who sported rich curly brown hair dressed in a short brown kiten. Next to him was an old man who looked exactly like Stan except his hair was a darker grey.

"What's going on out here?" The second old man asked.

"Nothing Grandfather..." Mabel said, laughing sheepishly.

The young man laughed.

"It certainly didn't sound like nothing if Grunkle Stan was mad. Grandfather and I could hear him from the back of the house."

"Mind your tongue, Dipper!" Stan growled.

Dipper and his Grandfather laughed a little.

The Grandfather then set his eyes in a firm glance.

"That's enough childishness for one morning." He said, turning towards his two grandchildren. "The two of you have things to do today."

"But Grandfather..." Mabel started to protest.

"No buts, my dear..." He turned to Dipper.

"We need to replenish our wood supply, so I need you to obtain some wood and chop it up once you return." He said, handing the young man an ax.

"Yes sir." Dipper sighed as he walked off to the edge of the forest to retrieve some wood.

He turned to his Granddaughter.

"Your day is an easier one." He handed her a basket. "Head to market and bring back some fresh fruit."

Mabel looked towards the forest.

"But Grandfather, couldn't I just go into the forest and pick some fresh berries? I'm not a child anymore" She asked.

Stan looked at his brother.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, Stanley... I don't see the harm."

Stanley's face paled a little as he shifted on his feet.

"I know you're not, my dear; but the forest is a very dangerous place. I would feel better if I accompanied you, but your uncle and I are setting up shop in town today; so I would feel better if you didn't go."

"But Grandfather you've never let me go into the forest alone; and you never tell me why!" The girl protested.

"Mabel!" He stated, firmly. "Mind what I say! Now please go to market before the fruit is gone!" Stanley grabbed his cart full of goods before he started heading towards the town.

Mabel looked down upon the ground as the thought of still being treated like a child brought tears to her eyes. She quickly blinked them away when she felt Stan lift her head up.

"I know it's frustrating, but he means well..." He looked at her sad face. "Sigh... If you promise to stay as close to the village as possible, you can go look for fresh berries."

Mabel's eyes lit up as she hugged the old man.

"Oh thank you Grunkle Stan!" She smiled kissing his cheek.

She ran towards the forest of trees when Stan called out to her.

"One more thing!" He cried, running to her.

She looked at him.

"Promise you will not go deep into the forest. You know your Grandfather doesn't want you going in the forest alone, so please stay towards the edge and come straight home when your done. Do you understand?"

"Yes Grunkle Stan." Mabel said, holding the basket in one hand and Waddles in the other.

Stan smiled before he walked back to his cart and headed to town.

The young maiden had spent the entire morning looking for berries in the edge of the forest; but her quest seemed vague as she could not find any fresh fruit for her basket.

Waddles tiredly trotted beside her, wondering when she would finally scoop him up and carry him home.

Mabel looked towards the path that would lead her deep within the forest.

"I'll have more luck finding berries if I go deeper in there..." But she remembered that her Grandfather had told her stories about that forest when she was a child.

He told stories of a wicked monster that was said to live deep within the forest. Waiting for lost travelers, especially children and maidens, to stumble upon his grotto; and before they knew what had happened, he quickly devoured them.

"But that's just a story to scary Dipper and me into not going into the forest alone, wasn't it?" She thought to herself.

She knew her Grandfather believed such things like monsters and mermaids existed. Hell Dipper even claimed he wanted to go on adventures and fight some evil monsters himself one day; but when he told the story of the monster living in the grotto, he always seemed afraid. Like he truly thought it lived there, although he firmly stated he never saw the creature; but he always had this feeling that he did live there.

Mabel heard a tiny squeal.

She looked to see her piglet didn't want to walk anymore.

She gently picked him, when she made up her mind.

She would take Waddles home before she would venture off into the forest. Dipper Stan and Stanley wouldn't return until nightfall; and if she ran late she would stuff some clothes in her bed to make it look like she was sleeping.

Mabel quickly ran home before she placed the piglet back into his little pen she kept for him, giving him fresh food and water.

He squealed frighteningly at the thought that she was leaving him at home.

She gently pet his ears.

"You have to stay here..." She said, gently. "The forest isn't safe for you. I'll be back later."

The piglet whined before settling down and falling asleep.

Mabel quickly rushed to her room and placed her dresses under the sheets. Setting it to where it looked like she was sleeping.

Satisfied with her work, Mabel quickly exited her home before she ran deep into the forest.

Her search for berries was much more successful. She picked handful after handful of berries and placed them in her basket, even letting a few find their way into her stomach.

She didn't understand what he Grandfather was so paranoid about. Everything seemed fine.

She continued collecting the small fruits when she noticed that it was well into the afternoon.

"It looks like I have more than enough." She smiled. "I should head home now."

She was about to turn when she felt a chill run around; as well as the sound of floating water somewhere in the distance.

Mabel looked towards the heart of the darkened woods.

It couldn't have been possible, could it?

Mabel knew she should run home right away, but curiosity was burning deep within her. Could this so called monster really be living in the forest like her Grandfather had said?

She was frightened and confused; she knew she shouldn't, but she had to know.

Sighing she walked deeper into the forest. Wanting to satisfy her burning curiosity.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

It was late afternoon by the time Mabel finally reached the heart of the woods.

The sound of the flowing water was almost ringing in her ears. A pond or a spring had to be nearby.

Visibly excited now, Mabel carefully crept towards the sound, when she saw large blades of grass covering some sort of clearing.

Breathing deeply she gently parted the grass slightly to see what was on the other side.

To her surprise, she seemed to happen upon some sort of isolate lagoon of sorts.

The area was surrounded by a very deep body of water that looked pure and clean. With some large rock in the middle of the water. Near the end of the lagoon or whatever this place could be was some sort of small cave or dwelling that was surrounded by numerous fragrant flowers and plants that all seemed to grow within the dwelling.

This place was hauntingly beautiful.

Mabel wanted to take a drink from the crisp clean water and smell the beautiful flowers; and she would have done if she didn't see something start to lurk under the water.

Mabel knew at this point she should run, but the more she looked, the more she wanted to see; and she wanted to see what was under the water.

She carefully kept herself hidden as she inched a little closer to see the creature beginning to rise from the watery depths.

And to her surprise, it happened to be the monster from the stories her Grandfather told her.

And her also to her surprise, the monster was nothing she would have expected in her nightmares.

As Mabel looked, she could see the monster had the upper body of a man that that would make any mortal male green with envy.

He was adorned with soft golden blonde hair with perfect cheekbones that only seemed to exist in sculptures. His right eye was strangely covered by a golden triangle while his left one was burning a dark yellow that was masked by dark eyelashes.

His slender but built frame was covered with water droplets with seemed to make his skin glisten in the dim light.

But what Mabel saw next made her blood freeze.

Instead of where his legs should be, the monster had a large serpents tails that seemed to be at least ten feet long. The color of his tail seemed to be the same color as his left eye with lots of ominous looking scales adorning it.

The Mabel couldn't believe it, she had found the monster's grotto. It was truly real."

The monster seemed to look around his grotto; possibly looking for something to entertain, or for his next meal.

Mabel kept still, for she knew that if he saw her, she would become his next meal.

Seeing that nothing was happening, the monster pulled himself onto the large rock in the middle of grotto.

He once again scanned his dark eye along the grotto, just in case something missed his vision.

Seeing nothing, he lay his head down and fell asleep.

Mabel knew that this was her chance to run away, but she couldn't take her eyes off the creatures. He was so spellbindingly beautiful, but he still was a monster; and if would eat her without a second thought, if he caught her.

But still... She wanted to get a closer look.

Breathing deeply, she crept towards the edge of the water. Staying hidden in the blades of grass she looked up slightly at the monster's sleeping forming.

"How could such a creature by so beautiful?" She thought to herself.

She kept her watch until sense told her to leave before the monster awakened.

Mabel carefully started to crawled back up towards the opening the blades seemed to provide, but the poor maiden lost her footing and she tumbled back down before plunging into the water.

She quickly pulled herself back out to see numerous cuts along her hands.

Frightened now she was about to attempt to flee again when a dark chuckle came from behind.

Her heart start pounding in her chest, for she knew what had happened.

She numbly turned behind her to see the monster had awakened and was staring right at her with a Cheshire smile on his face.

"Well...Well...Well... What do we have here...?" The monster seemed to purr.

Mabel made an attempt to run away, but the creature lashed out his tail before wrapping the tip of it around her ankle. Making sure she wouldn't escape.

"A little maiden has wandered into my little grotto..." He laughed. "A little maiden who should've listened to her Grandfather..."

Mabel lowered her head.

She had been so foolish. Her Grandfather had only been trying to protect her; but she only dismissed his warnings. Leaving her to pay the price.

The creature sniffed the air as he started to become more visibly excited.

"Your blood... It smells... like nothing I've ever smelled before." He giggled.

Mabel tried to run again, but the tail wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to the monster before she was sitting on the rock with the creature.

She trembled violently, as she began to cry.

"Don't cry, little one..." He purred, softly. "Come and let me get a good look at you."

The poor maiden sobbed as she moved closer to the monster noticing that he also had sharp claws along with crisp white fangs hiding in his mouth.

He cupped her face with one of his hands.

"Such beauty... you could be mistaken for a mermaid." He mused. "What is your name?"

Mabel was too frightened to speak.

The monster wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closing.

"What...?" Are you afraid of me?" He asked, amused.

She tearfully nodded.

The creature laughed, tracing one of his claws along her face.

"Don't be frightened... I only want you to stay for a bite..."

The young woman attempted to slap him, but he grabbed her hands.

"Fiery... I like that..."

He looked down at the weeping maiden lying in his arms.

"You didn't tell me your name, little one." He purred, softly.

Mabel couldn't say a word as she continued to weep.

The monster sighed as he glided a hand through her hair.

He read her mind discovering her name, but he felt she needed a different name he could call her.

"I think I'll call you Shooting Star instead..."

Mabel looked at him, not sure what to say.

The monster made his way closer to her neck, becoming more and more intoxicated by the smell of her blood.

"You're blood... I must have some..."

"NO!" Mabel screamed, finally finding her voice. "Please let me go! I'm sorry if disturbed you! I promise I'll never return if you let me go!"

The monster only laughed as he shook his head.

His fangs in danger of piercing her soft flesh.

"I promise this won't hurt... Much..."

Mabel didn't have a chance to speak again when she felt the sharp fangs pierce her neck.

She cried in horror as she tried to pull away. The monster however held her firmly as he continued to drinking her warm blood. It tasted so delicious.

Mabel sat there, convinced that she was going to die. She was going to die and she never got to say goodbye to her Grandfather, or her Grunkle, or her brother. She never got to tell them that she loved them dearly. This never would have happened had she just been a good girl.

She closed her eyes as she waited for death to take her to the Underworld.

But death never came as the fangs released themselves from her neck.

Mabel was confused by this but she felt her head become lighter from bloodless.

Her head rested on the monster's chest as she looked up at his handsome face.

"You're wondering why I haven't killed you, aren't you?" He asked her, amused.

She nodded, dumbly.

"You're blood... It's nothing I've ever tasted before... It would have been a shame if I devoured you in just one go. Not when I have the desire to taste your blood time and time again..." The monster said, looking into her hazel eyes.

Mabel wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

The monster continued to smile as he looked down at the young maiden.

"Which is why I decided not to kill you." He explained.

The young woman looked at him with complete shock.

"You're... You're not going to eat me...?" She said, finding some words in her voice.

"No..."

Mabel felt a huge wave of relief was over her as hugged the creature. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

"Oh thank you for sparing me...!"

"However..." The monster began.

"However...?" The maiden asked, now knowing there was a price.

"In exchange for your life... You must return to my grotto once a month and spend one night with me." The monster finished.

Mabel felt her heart sink.

"Why would I do that...?" She demanded.

The monster frowned slightly.

"You will do this if you wish to live..."

The young maiden cried at this; she would have to spend one night every month in this grotto with a monster that loved the taste of blood and raw fresh, or she would die.

She wanted more than anything to live, but she didn't want the demon holding her to drain of her blood ever month.

The demon's face soften a bit, making the young woman believed that he was showing kindness.

"This is a rare offer I'm giving you..." He gently told her. "If you say no, then I'll have to eat you."

He held out his hand for her to take.

"What do you say?" He asked, his left eye seemed to glow a type of blue.

Mabel breathed heavily as she brought a trembling hand out before she shook his hand, sealing the deal.

The monster laughed with delight as he held his new pet in his arms.

"You've made a smart choice, little maiden..." He stopped slightly when he noticed her weeping.

Feeling delight in her plight, he reached his hand out to dry her tears.

"Come now..." He soothingly purred. "There's no reason to cry... You're not dying today, you should be happy."

Mabel only continued weeping until exhaustion lulled her to sleep.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw that it was almost morning.

She looked around to see she was still laying in the monster's arms as he also slept.

Mabel had to get home before her family realized she was gone, but she was to frightened to move from her spot.

She feebly attempted to remove the arms from her body, but her hands kept shaking that she couldn't hold on properly.

The monster stirred as he awakened, looking at her.

"I need to go home..." She begged. "Please let me go home."

The monster really wanted his pet to stay awhile longer, but he figured if he would see her again in a month, he could honor her wish.

He kissed her forehead and cheeks briefly before he released her from his grip.

"You are free to go..."

Relieved she was free, Mabel wasted no time in bolted back into the safety of the trees when the monster called out to her one last time.

"Remember...! You must return to the grotto in one month's time! Or there will be consequences!" She watched as he sunk back into the water.

Mabel didn't stop running until she saw the safety of her village.

She quickly ran home to see that everyone was still asleep. Giving the assumption that they didn't realize she was gone.

She quickly changed her dress before she washed her hands and face.

Satisfied, she walked to the hearth to prepare the fire for the morning meal.

As the fires danced, Mabel couldn't help but think about the deal with the monster.

She was alive, but she would have to return in a month and spend one night with him. If she failed to do so, she would be eaten.

She lowered her head as she thought of this.

What was she going to do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Bill is supposed to be a siren in this. I based his look on the Greek monster Echidna. Who had the upper body of a beautiful woman but a serpent's tail. I think it suits him more.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Mabel never told her family about her encounter with the wicked monster and the deal she was forced to make to keep herself alive. She figured they would never understand or accept what she had done. Not that she would blame though. She never would have been this mess if she just listened to her Grandfather.

But it couldn't be helped now and she would have to make the best of her situation. For she knew if she didn't honor her contract, there was the strong possibility that her family would suffer punishment as well.

Throughout the weeks Mabel helped her family with the daily chores as usual.

Growing crops in their little garden. Helping her uncle and Grandfather set up there shop in the town; and her main task as the lady of the home to cook and clean.

Mabel didn't mind the housework that much, but the young maiden was always so full of energy and loved to be outside running in the beautiful fields with her piglet.

Yet she did her best to provide a warm happy home for her family and did her duties with a bright smile on her face that seemed to bring them, especially her Grandfather such joy whenever she displayed it.

But there also things in Mabel's life that were starting to change.

Ever since she had come of age, the men the village had been approaching the young woman with offers for her hand in marriage.

Mabel had always had a way with boys as a child, but anytime she fell for a boy she liked, it never seemed to work in her favor. Like one would have some weird obsession with her or another would turn out to be a huge jerk.

Sadden that she couldn't find a boy that she could share a bond with, she decided to wait until fate would bring her to her soul mate.

But now men were bombarding her with proposals and gifts. Mabel was grateful, but she didn't love any of the suitors coming to her door; and no matter how gently she tried to say no, they would come back offering more and more.

Dipper Stanford and Stanley did their very best to keep the men at bay; telling them that if they desired to marry her, they would respect her space and would allow her to choice for herself when she was ready.

They waited but soon the would quickly grow tired of waiting and soon the offers became threats of taking her by force.

Stanford did his best to hold them off, but Stanley was very worried that the suitors would start killing if Mabel kept turning them away; and was starting to debate if he would marry her off to end the ordeal.

Mabel was preparing breakfast one morning in the hearth when she heard a knock at her door.

She walked to the door to see a young man holding a bouquet of flowers for her.

"Sweet Mabel... Will you do me the honor of accepting my hand in marriage?" He asked, taking to one knee.

Mabel lowered her head, this was the third he had been here this week and her answer was still the same.

"This is very kind of you..." She started. "But I'm afraid my answer is still no..."

The man glowered.

"You're going to have to say yes to one if us, eventually!"

"I will when I find someone that I'm in love with. Thank you for the flowers, but I must say good day."

Mabel quickly walked back to the hearth as she placed the flowers in a vase on the stone table.

She was alone for a few more minutes when Stanley came into the room.

"Mabel..." He started.

"I don't wish to speak about it!" She growled, still feeling tired and weak from blood loss.

"Mabel... I know you want to marry when you're ready, but the threats are starting to get worse."

"I don't care..." She cried.

"I know you don't, but I don't want them hurting you in a vengeful manner." He said softly.

"But Grandfather... Grunkle Stan said..."

"I know what he said, but I'm starting to see that there might not be much of a choice."

"I don't want to be forced into an unhappy marriage Grandfather..." She cried.

"I know, my dear... I know... But you'll need to make up your mind soon, or I don't think we'll able to keep the suitors quiet for much longer."

Mabel lowered her head at the thought.

She wanted to spend the rest of her life with a man she loved, not with someone she didn't.

Mabel finished the breakfast before her Grandfather ordered her to go into town to buy a few things.

With her basket in one hand and Waddles in her other, she trotted to town to for her chores.

It wasn't long before Mabel was greeted by her two best friends Candy and Grenda. The two other woman fondled over the baby piglet in her arms as they walked to town together.

"I wonder what's for sale at the market today?" Candy asked, looking at all the different vendors.

"I have to get more wool, first." Mabel explained.

She walked to the cloth vendor, smiling in her sweet bubbly way.

"I would like some fresh wool." She smiled.

"What have you got in return, young lady?" The man asked.

Mabel untied a piece of cloth hanging around her waist to remove several pieces of silver coins.

"I can give three pieces of silver." She said looking hopeful.

The man looked at the silver before he sighed.

"I guess this will do..." He said before handing her several yards of wool.

Mabel smiled as she noticed a beautiful tapestry staring above her.

"Did you make this?" She asked.

The man smiled.

"Yes... I decided to draw something unique from stories. Nice huh?"

Mabel would've smiled when she noticed the ominous color of the tapestry.

It was completely black, save for a large yellow eye in the center, that seemed to be staring deep into her hazel one.

If Mabel didn't know any better it looked like it was staring at her.

"Mabel...?" Candy asked.

"Are you all right?" Grenda asked.

The young maiden stared at the eye for a little longer before she walked back to her friends.

"Oh... I... uh... I'm fine... I just thought I had a sense of Deja vu." She lied.

"Why don't we finish are run in the market..." Grenda explained.

Mabel smiled nervously before she joined her friends.

The afternoon had slowly dwindled on as the three friends walked back to the village.

They all bade each other goodbye as the each separated to their homes.

Mabel had entered her home to find that the others hadn't returned from there chores, giving her some time alone.

She walked to her room to see something folded neatly on her bed.

Picking it up she unfolded it see a beautiful sea dress flow down to the floor.

Mabel squealed with excitement as she tried it on. She looked in her looking glass to see her the beautiful fall down upon like the gentle waves.

She twirled and danced in delight, but suddenly found herself frowning. Who had given the dress to her.

She looked at her neck to see the bite wounds had left two small marks in her flesh, and it was when she remembered.

A month had passed, and she would have to return to the monster's grotto at sunset.

Mabel quickly put her dress back on as she grabbed Waddles and walked down to the river a little ways off to think.

She sat on the edge while dipping her feet into the refreshing cool water. Waddles sat beside taking a few drinks.

She couldn't it already been a month, and she did not want to return to the wicked siren's lair. Even if her life depended on it.

Waddles climbed onto her lap as she cuddled him in her arms.

"What would happen if I didn't go to the grotto, Waddles? I mean he can't just leave the grotto, can he?" She asked her piglet.

Waddles snorted in confusion.

Mabel sighed she hugged him tightly.

Mabel was still debating when she noticed three small but rather deformed looking sea snakes seem to swim towards her.

She cried in horror at the site of them, but she stopped in her tracks when she noticed they had the same colors eyes as the one in the tapestry. The same color that belonged to the creature.

They looked at her for a few minutes before the droned dully.

"Little Maiden... Have you kept your pledge?" They asked.

"I..." She couldn't speak.

"Little Maiden..." They spoke again. "Thou must keep the pledge... Or tragic consequences will there be..."

The snakes disappeared back into the water, swimming away.

She choked back a sob.

She had to go back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Mabel looked outside the small window of her room to see that sun was already starting to set.

Once it was completely set, she would have to return to the grotto to spend one night with the monster.

And that in itself was going to be hard as she didn't know how she was going to sneak away without her family asking where she was going.

She couldn't tell them the truth. Not just because they wouldn't understand, but the fact that it could put them in danger if she did.

Mabel was taken out of her thoughts when she noticed her brother had entered the room.

"Why do you look so sad, Mabel?" He asked her gently.

She sighed as Dipper sat down beside her.

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm just tired." She said quietly.

"You're a terrible liar you know..." Her brother said, smiling playfully.

"It's the truth you know!" Mabel huffed.

Dipper frowned. He knew his sister better then anyone, and they always told each other everything. What did his sister not want to tell him?"

"I promise I won't tell..." He softly told her.

"Please don't press on it Dipper..." She begged. "I'm just very tired... I've trying to avoid suitors and it's been exhausting."

Dipper looked at her a little while longer before he hugged her tightly.

"I understand... I'm sorry if I upset you." He said, apologetically.

He stood up before he walking out of her room.

"Oh... Wendy and her family is throwing some big feast tonight and we're all going to go."

Mabel smiled sadly.

"I'm tired... Go on without me."

Dipper frowned.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure." She lied. "I just want to sleep."

"All right then." Dipper left the room. To join his uncle and Grandfather.

Mabel waited a few more minutes until she was sure that they had left.

Once she was sure that they were gone, Mabel changed into the sea green dressed she was given and lightly pinned down the front of her hair so her soft curls would stay neatly in place.

Satisfied with her looks she placed her dresses under her bed like last time to make it look like she was asleep if anyone calm to check on. While she grabbed another dress to change into tomorrow in case anyone saw her.

She placed Waddles in his pen, gently kissing his little nose before she exited her dwelling and hurried off into the forest.

It was fully dark by the time Mabel reached the grotto.

A part of her was still tempted to run home, but it was too late now. The demon was waiting for her.

She parted the blades of grass to see the blonde monster lounging on his rock. His eye became wide with excitement the minute it rested on the maiden.

"You came to me..." He purred, grinning wide.

"I promised, didn't I?" She asked, innocently.

The creature extended his serpent's tail out towards her.

"Come and sit with me..." He ordered.

Mabel felt her feet planted deep within the grass. She didn't want to move a muscle.

The monster laughed, shaking his head as he wrapped his tail around her waist, pulling her into his arms.

Mabel didn't even make an effort to move.

"I've missed you, Shooting Star..." He whispered, seductively into her ear. "You don't know how long I was waiting for this night to come."

The young woman tried to smile, but he muscles were too tense to do anything.

"Aren't you going to... you know... eat?" She asked, innocently.

The monster laughed.

"Already thinking about that, little one..." He asked, amused.

"It's my blood you're going to be drinking?" She protested.

The monster sat her on his lap as he played with her curls with his claws.

"I don't want to rush things... I can only drink from you once. If I do it now...I could go into a frenzy; and I won't be able to control myself. Your blood is sweeter than any nectar the gods could ever drink." He explained.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Mabel asked.

"I haven't killed you yet, have I not?" The monster, said with his Cheshire grin.

"I guess not..." She sighed.

The two sat in silence for awhile. Mabel would occasionally look up at him. While the monster would smile at her, kissing her cheek.

His fangs would brush against her soft flesh, causing her to flinch in fright.

After awhile of silence Mabel groaned.

"I'm bored..."

The creature looked into her eyes.

"We can swim around my grotto."

"I can't swim very well..." She protested.

"You can ride on my back..." He explained.

Mabel looked reluctant as he gestured her to climb on his back, but she decided it was better to obey him as she gently climbed on.

She gripped his shoulders tightly as he slowly descended into the water.

Mabel was surprised that the water wasn't cold at all. It actually felt like a luxurious hot bath. The hot but gentle water seemed to soothe slightly as the monster slowly began to swim along the surface of the grotto.

At first they swam around in circles around the rock. Afterwards the monster dunked his head under the water and began to swim.

Mabel hadn't realized how deep the water really was. As she looked down she thought it seemed to be about 100 ft below maybe even deeper.

The water was so clear that she could see all sorts of plant life underneath along with some beautifully colored fishes swimming around the plants. She smiled slightly at the underwater world, it was so much different then her world.

After a few more moments the monster retreated to the surface so the young maiden on his back could breathe.

Mabel took deep breaths as she welcomed fresh oxygen into her lungs.

"It's so beautiful..." She breathed from her place on the monster's back.

"I thought you might like it." He chuckled.

"Go down again!" Mabel pleaded, forgetting where she was for a brief moment.

"As you wish..." The monster replied.

He dove under the water again allowing Mabel to look at the plants and fish.

She gently reached out try and grab a flower when she felt herself fall off the demon's back and began sinking into the depths below.

She cried out in terror letting water fill up her lungs. She flailed all around as the monster quickly grabbed her shaking form and brought them back to the surface.

Mabel coughed and spluttered as she tried to free her lungs of the excess water. The monster rubbed her back slightly help her regain composure.

"Are you all right..." He laughed.

"I almost drowned; and you're laughing at me!" Mabel snarled, bursting into tears.

The demon held her tightly as swam towards the little dwelling near the back of the grotto.

He pulled both of them up and entered the dwelling that was just large enough for the two of them.

The monster sat back first before he rested his pet on his lap, while he left his tail dangling in the water.

Mabel looked around to see the grotto had been dimly lit up by some strange candles that hovered all around.

"I'm cold..." She felt herself complaining again.

The monster snapped his fingers before a long white cloth made from lamb's wool appeared before them, before the creature wrapped the soft cloth around her cold body.

"Is that better now?" He purred.

Mabel nodded, not wanting to complain anymore.

"I think it's time I've had my supper..." He said.

Mabel didn't need to ask what he meant by that.

"Show me your neck, my pet."

She parted her hair to reveal her bare neck.

The monster let his fangs glide along her flesh before he quickly pierced through it.

Mabel felt the stinging pain run through her body as she tried her best not to move.

The siren greedily drank as much as he could before he finally removed his fangs.

Mabel still wasn't used to the sensation as she started to cry.

The monster looked down at her kissing her forehead.

"I know it hurts, but I promise the pain will dull soon."

"I want to go home..." She weakly begged.

"You can go home at dawn." He answered.

"I'm hungry..." She once again complained.

The siren extended his hand towards a fruiting tree before he pluck a large pomergranate bringing it too them.

He sliced the fruit with his claws, handing her half.

Mabel ate the juicy seeds, feeling a little better of having something in her belly.

She nodded thanks to the demon who only smirked.

He pulled his tail up, wrapping it around both of them.

Mabel looked into the siren's eye.

"Why does my blood taste so euphoric to you? Why me...?" She asked.

The monster chuckled as he ran his claws through her hair.

"It's quite complicated, little one." He said. "It's been said that some monsters are drawn to certain mortals blood."

"So you've drawn to me?" She asked.

"You could say that, but most mortals have a certain taste to them; and almost all monsters in this world just devour what they find, not even knowing why they are drawn to it." He explained.

"Which is the only reason why you didn't kill me... You were drawn to my blood and didn't want to be rid of it...? Most monsters are..."

"I'm not like most monsters... I too have powers similar to that of the gods"

"What can you do?" She asked.

He laughed.

"I can do lots of things... I'll show you something that proves that I'm not like a regular monster.

The siren dug his clawed hand into his chest before he pulled out his beating heart, dripping with an almost black blood.

Mabel gasped in horror.

"Most monsters are defeated by a simple pierce to the heart..."

He placed his heart back into his chest.

"But not me... I'm an immortal being who has lived for thousands of years already. I know more about humanity than they do themselves. I've watched them evolve and grow, but I like to eat them more."

Mabel didn't know what to say.

The siren wrapped his arms around her waist, laying her head down against his chest.

"But you're the first human... I've been drawn to; and not just by your blood..."

"I don't understand..." Mabel protested.

The monster laughed at her innocence.

"If you think about it a little more, you'll understand..."

The maiden thought about it a little before she eyes widened in shock.

"That could never be possible!" She cried. "I'm a human and you're a monster!"

The siren gave a lopsided smile.

"Don't ever say never, Shooting Star. Circumstances may change your mind, and if you did, I could give you a beautiful mermaid's tail and enteral youth and beauty."

"But there's a price with you! A price I'll never be willing to..."

Mabel never finished her sentence when she felt the monster kiss her on the lips.

She wanted to scream but she felt herself deepen the kiss.

The two stayed that way until the parted.

Mabel laid her head back down as her eyes started to feel heavy.

The monster laid down with her.

"I can always change your mind, you know..." He whispered. "There's still plenty of time, and I'm very used to waiting."

Mabel simply kissed him one more time before she fell asleep in his arms


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

It had been close to three and half months since Mabel had made the deal with monster from the isolated grotto.

And to Mabel's surprise, she found that the ordeal really hadn't upset her as much as would have thought it would. Dare she even think, but she actually seemed to grow fond of the wicked creature.

She knew well that the monster still loved the taste of human flesh and blood, but there was something about the demon that seemed to draw her to him that she never could explain if she even asked.

Mabel had actually done a great job hiding her vices away from the men of her family. They would never understand the truth no what she tried to say.

When she thought about it some more, she found there were some things she could only tell the demon that she could never even tell her own brother.

She felt bad that she was lying to her brother and best friend, but it was for own good. The last thing she wanted was have her younger twin become caught in the middle of everything.

Days would past with little question to her bad days. Everything would be as it had always been. Only she would vanish at sunset for one evening to return at the crack of dawn.

However things were still not right.

One rather hot afternoon, Mabel was tending to the garden while Dipper was chopping up some firewood.

The two had been playing a game to see who would finish their task first.

Mabel was convinced she would win, but she was surprised to find that Dipper was getting through his project quicker than she expected; and she saw that she was having a rougher time trying to find proper vegetables that she would find for the dinner that evening.

Dipper looked over to his sister and laughed.

"At the rate you're going, you'll be done by dawn."

Mabel glared at him.

"I would watch your tongue, brother!" She huffed.

"What are you going to do about it?" He asked, smirking.

Mabel smirked back as she lifted some mud from the patch.

Dipper frowned.

"You're not going to throw that at me are you."

His sister giggled, shaking her hand up and down.

"I'm warning you!" He cried.

Mabel laughed in her charming way as she through the mud right into her brother's face.

Dipper glared.

"It's on!" He cried.

He reached down and gather some of his own mud and threw it back at her, hitting her dress.

"You!" She cried, grabbing more mud and throwing it at him.

Dipper charged at her, knocking them both into the mud while the twins laughed happily.

"You're a little piglet now!" Dipper chuckled.

"I would say the same about you, piggy." The female laughed, smearing more mud into her brother's hair.

The two laughed as they continued to play when they heard angry voices screaming.

"MABEL!?" They screamed.

The twins looked up to see all of Mabel's suitors glaring down at the maiden and her brother.

"What's going on...?" Mabel asked. "What are you all doing here...?"

"WE HAVE GROWN TIRED OF WAITING YOU SLUT! YOU MUST GIVE US AN ANSWER!" The oldest suitor roared.

"I've told you all time and time again that I will chose someone when I am ready; and I know that's it's going to be none of you!" The maiden protested.

"YOU HAVE NO CHOICE! MARRY ONE OF US OR ELSE!"

"What's going on out here...?" A voice came.

They all turned to see that Stanley and Stan walking out of the dwelling, looking completely surprised by the angry suitors.

Although Stanley knew this day would be coming.

"Why are you all so angry?" He asked, trying to restore order.

"Your Granddaughter still refuses to choose a husband; and she claims she won't marry any of us."

"Is this true Mabel?" He asked.

"Grandfather I don't love any of them. I can't marry someone I don't love."

"Such an ungrateful whore... She doesn't understand the things we will do for her if she chooses one of us." Said another suitor.

"What do you expect us to do?!" Stan demanded, rushing to his niece's defense.

"She has to choose to one of us in marriage, or else..."

"But we can't just..." Stan started.

"We've been more than patient with Mabel and now she must make a decision."

"But... I..." Mabel protested.

Stanley sighed deeply.

"All of you come back tomorrow and I promise that a decision will be made then."

The suitors stared angrily before they nodded.

"We'll be back tomorrow, and hopefully this ordeal will be solved."

They all walked away.

Mabel looked at her Grandfather in anger and sadness.

"Grandfather! How could you?!" She cried, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Stanley went to hug her.

"I'm sorry, my dear. I really am, but this needs to end or they could end up hurting you or each other if we don't end this."

Mabel looked at him with disbelief as the reality started floating around her. She didn't even feel her brother's gentle hand on her shoulder.

"But..."

"Tomorrow you must make a decision or I will make it for you..."

Mabel looked at her uncle hoping he would step in.

"I'm sorry Mabel, but I've kept them for as long as I could." He said, sadly.

She looked at Dipper.

"I'm sorry, sister, but there's nothing more we can do."

Mabel glared heartbrokenly at them. How could they turn their back on her.

She burst into tears before she ran off.

"MABEL!" Her Grandfather tried calling.

"Let her go, brother. She's understandably upset. Let her be." Stan sighed.

Stanley sighed sadly; guilt consuming him for forcing his grandchild into a possible unhappy marriage. But what could he do at this point.

Mabel was running blindly in the forest not caring of her family knew she went there.

She felt so betrayed. They promised to respect her wishes, but they still allowed the suitors to get what they want. Now she would have to marry one of them and she didn't want any of them.

So she ran to the monster's grotto. She needed the creature to comfort her; even if it had only been two weeks since she last saw him.

She parted the blades of grass to see the monster sleeping on his rock.

Her heart wrenching sobs reached his ears, awakening him.

He turned towards the sound to see his maiden crying in the blades of grass.

"My gentle maiden... What has happened?" The monster asked.

Mabel was crying so hard that she could barely speak.

The monster used his tail to pull her into his arms, holding her tightly.

"Shh... Quiet now..." He soothed, kissing her soft lips.

Mabel calmed down a little as she returned the kiss.

"What has got you so upset, little one? Tell me and I can fix it for you."

"I don't think you can..." She whimpered.

"What could it be?" He asked.

"My Grandfather is forcing me to get married; and I have to make a decision by tomorrow." She cried, burying her face into his chest.

The monster looked at her.

"You're being forced into an unwanted marriage?" He asked.

"Yes..."

The siren hugged her tightly.

"You poor thing. Being forced to marry a man that you don't love."

"What can I do?" She sobbed.

The monster looked down at her crying form before a small smirk crossed his lips.

"I think I can help you avoid an arranged marriage." He purred.

Mabel looked hopeful.

"You can?!" She asked.

The monster laughed.

"Of course I can... Remember I am more than just an ordinary monster."

"How could you do that...?"

"I could cast a spell on them; making them forget they were interested in you. Never bothering you again."

Mabel smiled through her tears.

"I would love that. I could be free to choose who I want to marry."

"But... If you wish for me to do this... You must offer something in return."

"I..." She didn't know what to offer.

"If I do this for you... You must come and spend the night with me twice a month."

Mabel gasped.

"But... But I can't... I mean I won't be able to keep my secret if I do."

The monster looked at her coldly.

"Do you wish to live in an unhappy marriage."

"No..." She responded, quietly.

"I think it's a small price to pay to avoid all that; and we also enjoy each other's company, don't we?"

Mabel tried to smile as she kissed him.

"Yes we do." She sighed.

Held out his hand for her to take.

"So what do you say?" He purred.

Mabel wanting the men to leave her alone quickly shook the monster's hand, sealing another deal.

The monster laughed.

"Are you feeling better now?" He asked.

Mabel smiled.

"I don't have to worry about the suitors anymore?" She asked.

The siren smiled as he held her in his grasp.

"Never again..." He whispered.

Mabel laughed with content as she kissed the monster with appreciation. Not knowing what she was getting herself into.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Dipper had always been the quieter and more gentler of the twins, but behind the young man's gentle eyes, was a young man who yearned for exciting adventures.

He always loved the stories his Grandfather used to tell him and his sister when he was little; and he always dreamed of sailing the blue waters of the sea, fighting menacing monsters, finding rare treasures like the fabled golden fleece, or rescue a kingdom from peril and winning the hand of a beautiful princess in marriage.

But Dipper knew that the chances of him becoming a great hero were slim to none.

He always had been a practical child, working hard with his chores and studies, but he always had the desire for something more from his life. He wanted to be more than the shy and quiet little boy he had always been.

Dipper was standing around the shop in the busy marketplace that Stanley and Stan had set up.

Stan was always known to be slick with his tongue. Conning people out of their silver, selling them things that he claimed to be valuable when in actuality they were merely worthless trinkets.

Stanley tried to his best to run his shop honestly, but with his brothers way with words, it was hard to get him to not charge people more than what they should be paying.

Two other people helped the family.

A large portly man named Soos had been like family to Dipper since he was a baby... He helped as much as he could with the family while he took care of his wife Melody who would be excepting a child in time.

Another was a slightly older girl named Wendy.

Dipper had been in love with her for as long as he could remember. He did everything he could to impress the lovely red head. But alas, nothing had really come of it, but Dipper continued to pray that she would eventually realize he was the man of her dreams and they would marry, to be surrounded by dozens of children.

The young man was taken out of his daydream when he felt Stan jabbing his ribs with his walking stick.

"Grunkle Stan is that really necessary?" He asked.

"Look, my boy... We have plenty of silver... Which means we'll be eating well tonight; but we're going to need some good firewood for the meats." The old con man smirked.

"Does this mean I have to go find more firewood?" He asked.

"We're not just going to use any old wood for prized meats and breads... There's some lovely trees in the forest that are perfect for fires. Go and cut some down."

"But..." Dipper protested.

"No buts, young man... Go and bring us some fine wood."

Dipper sighed, as he felt Soos pat his shoulder.

"Chin up, dude..." He comforted. "We'll be eating like kings tonight."

The young man tried to smile at the thought as he grabbed his ax walking into the forest.

His grandfather called to him.

"Don't go to far into the woods!" He called.

The young man sighed, nodding.

The afternoon dragged on as Dipper tried to cut down the trees he saw as the best. Seeing the one he liked the most, he would cut the tree down, chopping the best pieces of woods for the evening fire. He would load them in his knapsack on his back before finding a new tree to cut.

The warm air, floated around the exhausted boy; taunting him for a drink of water.

Dipper journeyed through the forest before he found a small clearing, with a little spring among the flowers.

He smiled with content as he placed his sack on the ground and cupped his hands with the cool clean water, drinking some.

He looked into the water before he imagined himself fighting a large sea monster while Wendy; who was dressed as a Princess was chained to a rock for the monster to devour her.

Dipper smiled bravely as he lunged toward the beast, spearing it in the heart.

The crowd around him gathered as they cheered for the young hero.

He freed Wendy whose face was wet with tears.

"Oh Dipper... Thank you so much for saving me..." She would swoon.

"It was nothing..." Dipper blushed.

"Here's a reward for saving me."

The red head kissed him on the lips.

Dipper blushed as he returned the kiss, as the crowd cheered his name.

"DIPPER! DIPPER! DIPPER!"

Dipper was then taken out of his fantasy when he heard the sound of rushing nearby.

He felt frightened.

"Hello..." He asked.

No one answered.

"Hello...? Is anyone there...?" He asked again.

Dipper looked into the spring again when he noticed the three deformed snakes that had encounter Mabel pop up from the water.

The young man fell backwards in shock, staring at the horrifying creatures.

"What... What are you things? Snakes...?" He asked confused.

"Dipper... named from the constellation... Do you know your place...?" They droned.

"I... I don't understand..." He said, staring at them.

"A boy with silence... but a boy who dreams... Doesn't know what he wants to be..." They said with their frightening drone.

Dipper wondered who they knew of his dreams, but he didn't want to stay to find out.

"I'm going to leave now... Sorry if I disturbed your spring..."

He got up to leave when a voice called to him.

"Where are you going, little one...? My pets only wanted to ask you a question." It seemed to laugh.

Dipper froze at the sound.

The voice sounded so malevolent but somehow gentle.

"Whose there...?" The boy called in a tiny voice.

The spring bubbled slightly before the monstrous siren emerged from the water. Staring deeply into the frightened young man's eyes.

"Who... Who are you...?" Dipper whimpered, although he already knew the answer the question.

The monster laughed, showing the boy his serpents dangling within the water.

"It appears you already know who I am..."

"But... You're supposed to reside within your grotto deep within the forest..." Dipper protested.

The monster chuckled.

"You think that I can only be contained within my grotto? Hah... Silly thing... I can travel anywhere."

"Are you... Are you going to eat me...?"

The monster ran his hand through his blonde hair.

"Relax Pine Tree... I'm not going to eat you..."

"Then why did you come here?" Dipper asked.

"I just wanted to talk... Monsters get lonely too..." He mockingly pouted.

"I really should be going..."

Dipper tried to run when the monster used his tail to grab his wrist pulling him closer.

"Talking to me for a few minutes isn't going to harm you, little one..." The monster laughed, tracing his claws along the young man's face.

Dipper shivered in horror.

"How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen." Dipper answered, carefully.

"Do you live with your mother and father?"

Dipper's eyes saddened.

"My mother died when I was born and my father died when I was two when his ship was lost at sea..."

The monster stared at into the boy's sad eyes.

"Then who took care of you...?"

"My grandfather and my great uncle... They raised me and my twin sister..."

"You have a sister... What's her name...?"

"You're asking me quite a lot..." Dipper said, frowning.

"I've always been the curious type, more so than the average monster... But is what is her name?"

"Her name's Mabel... She's my best friend..." Dipper said smiling.

The monster smiled, revealing his fangs.

"That's quite interesting... You and your sister are best friends. Most siblings are never that close; some will down right kill each other if it comes down to it... But you... You see her as your closest confidant."

Dipper glared.

"I would do anything for my sister. Even protect her from unwanted men carrying her off into an unhappy marriage."

The monster laughed.

"Such a loving brother you are..."

"But something about that is, my sister had many suitors hounding her for her hand in marriage. It even got to a point where my Grandfather told her she was to have to chose one of them; but then, just randomly, they stopped pursuing her."

"You don't say..." The monster said, resting his hand under his chin.

"I don't understand why... They still will do all sorts of favors for her, but they won't hound or harass her anymore."

The monster flip his hair out of his eyes.

"I guess I've kept you here long enough... You should head home before your grandfather starts to wonder where you ran off to."

Dipper was about to turn and leave when he looked back at the spellbinding creature.

"Hey! I have one question for you!" He called.

"What's that?"

"What's your name...?"

The monster smiled playfully.

"Now you're the one that seems to be asking a whole lot."

"Grandfather's told me stories about you, but he never knew what your name was." Dipper sighed.

The monster gave him his fanged smiled.

"You can call me Bill Cipher if you like..."

"That's an unordinary name."

Bill smiled as he slowly sank back into the water.

"Let's just say I'm not an ordinary monster." He disappeared into the water.

Not wasting anymore time, Dipper gathered the wood before returning home.

Bill watched the young man running off before he swam back to his grotto.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7  
Bill was sitting by himself within his isolated grotto; enjoying the relatively cool early afternoon air.

The monster preferred to be alone within his lair, however he felt rather bored without his pet to entertain him.

He laughed to himself as he thought about Mabel.

Yes Mabel... The young maiden that had completely captivated the monster's affection with her innocence and beauty.

But her blood, her sweet red blood, it was so addicting. The more he drank in her scent, the more he wanted.

Bill had shown a great amount of affection towards her, and from what he could see, Mabel seemed quite fond of him as well.

But still, the monster could still see fear and a great amount of reluctance in the maiden's mind. Not that he wasn't surprised though; he knew that at the root of her heart she was very frightened of him and that was only coming to him because she was so terrified that he would devour her if she broke her promise.

The monster also knew that Mabel was hoping that if she kept her pledge for as long as could without anger or resistance, that maybe the deadly creature would grow a heart and let her go.

Only thing was however, Bill had other plans.

The monster smiled slyly to himself as he thought about his little conversation with the maiden's younger twin.

He could still see how terrified the poor boy was and just how unnerved about the random questions he was asked.

From the conversation, and from peering into the young man's mind, he could see that he and Mabel had a very strong bond. They would do anything for each other. Even if it meant sacrificing through lives or freedom if it came down to it.

Which would give Bill an advantage if he felt that Mabel was growing bored of the promise and would try to find a way out. All he would have to do was to cause something to happen to Dipper; and the boy was weakened or hurt he could trick the little maiden into making a deal with him that would force her to spend more time with the demon, until she would finally vow to stay with him forever.

Bill laughed at the thought. He would have a beautiful maiden to call his own, giving her a beautiful mermaids tail, instead of those meat sticks that the humans called legs, and eternal youth and beauty.

But in the meantime, he would patiently until he could use his sources to his advantage.

The afternoon remained quiet and uneventful, causing the monster to grow annoyed from boredom.

He needed something to entertain him.

His eye glowed as he smiled.

He would go see what his little pet was up to.

Bill dived into the water before swam out of his grotto until he found himself swimming in the river that ran through the village where Mabel lived.

Hiding behind a large rock, the creature watched quietly as he waited to catch a glimpse of Mabel.

Sure enough Mabel came running outside of her home with her baby piglet following her.

The two trotted down towards the stream as Mabel carried a large clay jug in her arms.

"Come on Waddles!" She called to her piglet. "Let's go get some water from the stream!"

Waddles snorted as he followed his owner to the stream.

Once the two had come to the flowing water, Mabel lifted her dress as she dipped her feet into the cool clear water.

She smiled with content of the soothing water.

Bill felt rush a of intoxication; for just as soon as Mabel placed her feet into the water, her scent had seemed to radiate off her, reaching the Bill's location. Almost sending him into a frenzy.

"Your blood does things to me, Shooting Star..." He thought. "But I love what it does..."

Mabel went back to retrieve her jug as she scooped up as much water as she could into it. More than likely using the water for drinking, and cooking later.

Waddles took a few drinks from the stream before Mabel called to the piglet to come back home with her.

The two gathered their things before they trotted home.

Bill was hoping she would've stayed longer, but he knew that this evening was one where she would have to return to his grotto for the night. He smiled at the thought. He would get to feast upon her blood.

He swam back to the grotto to wait for her.

It was evening when Bill was sitting in his dwelling, waiting for Mabel to join him.

She was close by, for he could smell her intoxicating blood more and more as she came closer.

It wasn't much longer until the blades of grass parted revealing Mabel standing there. Looking at him with such innocence.

"Good evening to you..." She said, bowing politely.

Bill laughed.

"I've been waiting for you, my pet." He purred.

Mabel allowed Bill to wrap his serpents tail around her waist, pulling her into his waiting arms.

"Now that you've come to me... I want to hold you in my arms for as long as I can..." He whispered seductively in her ear.

"I like being in your arms." Mabel said, softly. "You're like a forbidden fruit..."

The monster gave the young woman his Cheshire grin.

"You know what they say, Shooting Star... The Forbidden fruit always taste the sweetest."

"I guess it does." She replied.

The two sat in the calm cool evening for awhile.

Bored with the silence Mabel became curious.

"Do you wait for me on the days I come to visit you?" She asked.

Bill looked down into her eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean... Do you always wait at your perch on the days you know I'm coming?"

The siren chuckled.

"I can't help it, little one. It's just a delight on the evenings I can hold you in my arms and taste your sweet euphoric blood."

"I wanted to talk to you about that..." She said quietly.

He looked rather shocked; he didn't think she would have the courage to talk to him about that.

"What could you possibly want to talk about involving your blood?" He asked, tracing his claw delicately along her throat.

"Well... You drink from me every time I come here; and now that I come here twice a month, I feel that I'm not recovering from the feedings as much as I should." She said looking down at the ground.

Bill knew what she was getting at, even if she wasn't directly saying it. She didn't want the demon feeding off her as often as he did.

He admired her bold demand, but he had no intention of holding back on his bloodlust.

"But it was part of the deal, Shooting Star. You must let me feed off of you twice a month in exchange for your life and also to keep those suitors from harassing you."

"I know... But I've been very weak... I don't know if I can keep up the façade much longer." She whimpered, lowering her head.

Bill cupped Mabel's face, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"You promised me..." He stated, sternly. "And I intend for you to honor your promise... Unless you wish for me to drink your brother's blood."

Mabel's eyes widened. She couldn't let Dipper suffer for her foolish behavior. No matter how much of strain it was on her body.

"No... Don't bring my brother into this! I'm sorry! I just don't like how tired and weak I've been feeling... Forgive me..." Mabel sighed, resting her head against the monstrous siren's chest.

Bill smiled as he held her close.

"I know how honorable you have been in your pledge..." He purred.

"You've been so kind to me... I did promise. I shouldn't complain about something I fully agreed to." Mabel said, turning red from embarrassment.

"Allow me to have my fill then..." He said, softly.

Mabel sighed as she parted her hair, so her neck was clear for me.

The monster quickly bit his fangs down into her neck, drinking as much as he could.

Mabel sat there quietly as she waited for the monster to finish as her body felt tired and weaker.

After a few minutes, Bill removed his fangs from her flesh. Licking the blood off of his lips.

He looked down at the young woman's pale face as he held her tightly.

"I don't mean to hurt you, but you're blood tastes so sweet."

Mabel laughed weakly.

"My blood must be really special if you wish to feast on it as much as possible."

"You have no idea..." Bill laughed.

The maiden brought a hand to his face.

"No matter how many times I look into your eyes, I never can seem to figure you out." She frowned.

"You're not the first one to tell me this... People seem to think I'm a creature that's shrouded in mystery."

"But you are... You're not what you seem, after all." The young woman stated.

"Does my aura appeal to you?" Bill purred.

"Yes... But it also frightens me..."

The monster pulled her in for a kiss.

"I guess that's just my charm." He laughed before he pressed his lips against hers.

Mabel wrapped her arms around his neck as she returned the kiss.

To her, it tasted like sweet ambrosia with a hint of an exotic pomegranate. She liked kissing the monster.

Even if he was an evil creature, it just felt so right being in his arms. She was frightened of him, but she desired him at the same time.

And Bill knew well of her desire; and was slowly plotting to make her his...

Forever...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Mabel lifted her body out of bed feeling so tired and weak.

Even with a full hour of sleep, she barely had any strength to seize the day with her low flow of blood, leaving her anemic.

She tried to keep back tears as she slugged her way over to the looking glass on the wall.

Her skin was so pale. She needed to fully restore her blood flow.

But that was impossible since she was had to let the monster feast on her blood twice a month.

She had very little recovery time between feedings, and she felt she tired and exhausted constantly. Making her daily chores more of a struggle as the days passed.

She looked at the bite marks on her neck.

She wanted one month to recover. Just one month to restore her blood flow, to its healthiest. Otherwise she would end up being guided by Hermes to the Underworld.

Mabel heard the sound of stirring coming from Dipper's bed. He was beginning to wake up.

Mabel used every amount of strength she had to make it seem that she was fine and well.

Dipper raised himself up from bed to look at her.

"Morning Mabel. Are you well?" He asked.

Mabel nodded, trying her best to smile.

"Of course I am... Why wouldn't I be?" She asked, quietly.

"You just look very tired is all." He said, concerned.

Mabel didn't want her brother to worry. She didn't want to burden him with the truth.

"I haven't been sleeping well..." She lied. "I'll be all right."

Dipper frowned at her for a few minutes before he decided to no longer press on the subject.

"Well we better get started on our chores then." He sighed.

Mabel only nodded before she followed her twin out of their home.

Later in the afternoon heat, Mabel limped towards the stream sitting down at the edge of the bank. She placed her burning feet into the cold water, welcoming it as it soothed her pain.

She burst into tears as she rested her weak body against the tree she was sitting against. The entire day felt like torture. A normal day of chores felt like she was building a monstrous structure with little to no time to rest.

Waddles lay in the maiden's arms as she wept.

"I feel so weak Waddles... And I have to go back tonight, but I want some time to rest. What should I do?" She sobbed.

Waddles gently licked her face and nuzzled her neck letting her know he felt her pain.

The maiden cuddled her beloved pet as she calmed herself slightly.

"Just for one month Waddles..." She spoke to her piglet. "Just one month I need to restore my strength. I have kept my pledge for almost six months now. So one month of me keeping my pledge isn't going to hurt me... Right?"

Waddles only stared at her confused.

The maiden only sighed before she noticed the three deformed snakes bop their heads up from the water.

They looked at her with their sickly yellow eyes.

"Little maiden... Do you keep your pledge...?" They droned.

"I just want to rest." She explained. "I'm not forsaking my promise. I swear!"

The snakes spoke again.

"You must honor the pledge, little maiden... Honor the pledge or punishment there will be..."

With that, the snakes dove back into the water, returning to their master.

Mabel returned home to lay on her bed. She needed to sleep, she needed to think about what she should this evening. Would she go and honor the pledge? Or would stay home and restore her health like she wanted.

The maiden lay there in the remaining light of day until the sun began to set.

She tried to pull herself up but her body was tired and screaming for rest.

She let out a sob at the struggle, bringing her brother inside.

"Mabel!" He cried. "What's wrong?!"

"I'm fine...!" She lied. "I need to..."

Dipper rested his hands on her shoulders.

"You're not going anywhere." He said, firmly. "You're staying her and going to bed."

"But I have things to do... I have to prepare the hearth for supper..."

"That's not important right now." He said in gentle voice. "Right it's important for you to lay down and rest for you are not well."

The maiden found herself to tired to argue anymore, so she laid her head back down on the soft bed.

Dipper gently cover her shivering body with her sheets to keep her warm.

"Rest now, my sister. I'll take care of everything."

He then gently blew out the torches that were lightly the room before he left to her to rest.

Mabel looked out into the sky to see that it was almost dark.

Maybe she could rest a little before she crept off.

Making up her mind the maiden slowly closed her eyes to rest.

Mabel didn't know how long she had slept when she opened her eyes again. She looked out the window to see if it was night, but was horrified to find that the sun was rising in the sky. It was morning.

She jumped out of bed in despair. She had broken her pledge.

"I didn't go last night... I broke my promise... He must be furious with me... By the gods what have I done?!"

The poor maiden wept bitterly gaining the attention of her brother, waking him from slumber.

Dipper jumped out of bed, running to her.

"Why are you out of bed?" He asked.

"I... I have things to do..." She protested.

The younger twin shook his head.

"No Mabel... You're staying in bed to rest... You're starting to look better, but you need to rest for awhile longer."

The young woman tried to protest a while longer, but she finally gave in and laid back down on her bed.

Dipper smiled softly as he covered her body back up with the sheets.

"You can be very stubborn sometimes, my dear sister; but you must rest when your body needs it."

"But what about the chores and the cooking?"

"That is not your concern today. Today you must stay in bed and rest."

Mabel nodded not wanting to fight anymore.

Dipper smiled before he left the room to start the morning chores.

Mabel felt her eyes become heavy again, sending her back to sleep.

Several days had passed and Mabel found herself feeling well again.

Dipper had made sure that she had taken it easy and told her that he would take care of her strenuous chores himself, until he was certain that she well enough to do them.

Mabel tried her best relax, but she found that she couldn't. Every time she was alone with her thoughts she thought about her broken pledge. The monster had been very clear that she had to honor her promise; and she had carelessly broken it. Now leaving her with the question as to what would happen to her now?

Things had been quiet. Mainly because the maiden refused to go to the stream and Dipper had brought home extra water for her to wash at home she didn't have to trek down to the stream; but it would only be a matter of time before she would have to return to bringing home water in the clay jug. It wouldn't be long until she would see the snakes scold. It wouldn't be long until the monster hunted her down and killed her.

Mabel rested her head on her knees as the morbid thought consumed her.

Later on that day Dipper had gone out hunting for some meat that would be for dinner later that night.

He wasn't having much luck as he strolled through the edge the forests looking for anything that make a fitting meal.

Becoming tired and thirsty Dipper saw a stream and ran down to the water, drinking as much as he could while splashing some on her face.

Feeling slightly more invigorated, he started to head off again when he noticed the snakes that had confronted before.

Dipper jumped, still not used to their appearance.

They spoke in their drone, only they sounded a little more angry this time.

"Dipper of the constellation... The pledge has been broken..." They growled.

"I don't..."

They continued.

"Disobedience has been showed... Now one must pay the toll..."

"What are you talking about?" He demanded.

Dipper started backing away when he felt a serpentine tail wrap around his waist pulling him into waiting arms.

His heart started pounding when he found himself in Bill's grasp. Giving the frightened young man a sinister smile.

"Your sister has disobeyed me." He smiled, showing off his fangs. "So I feel that a proper punishment is in order."

Dipper tried to scream, but the monster covered his mouth with his clawed hand.

"Shh..." He soothed. "The less you struggle, the less your suffering shall be."

The young man wept in the creatures grasp, flinching violently as he felt his fangs brush against his neck. Claws ripping through his skin, leaking blood.

"You won't taste as sweet as my little pet, but you'll do for now." Bill laughed.

With that he bit down on the crying boy's neck.

Dipper screamed in horror.

Back in the village, Mabel was sitting outside with Candy, Grenda, and Wendy as they were sorting through their crops. Picking the ones they could store for food. While the discarded the bad ones for the livestock.

The girls went on with idle chit chat to help the time go by faster. They were having a grand time when Stanford came running from the forest.

Mabel looked up in surprise.

"Grunkle Stan?! What's wrong?!" She cried out in shock.

Stanford paled as he called for his brother.

Stanley came out of the house looking concerned.

"What's going on, brother?" He asked.

"Dipper he...?"

Everyone turned to see Soos carrying a very wounded Dipper out of the forest.

Stanley's eyes widened.

"MY GRANDSON! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO HIM?!" He screamed.

"I think an animal attacked him, dude." Soos sighed.

"Get him inside right now!" The old man ordered.

They took Dipper in the house and laid him on his bed.

Mabel went to get a closer look when she saw the bite marks on his neck; and gruesome gashes on his chest that only razor sharp claws could do.

She felt her eyes water in horror and shame.

"My poor brother, look what I've done to you..." She sobbed quietly.

"Is he going to be okay?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know, he's lost a lot of blood and those gashes are pretty deep. We'll know for sure once we stop the bleeding and dress the wounds." Stanley explained.

He looked at the group.

"I need everyone to leave so I can tend to him!" He ordered.

They all left, wondering if the boy would survive.

Mabel snuck away from the crowd running off into the forest.

She didn't where she was heading, but she only knew she needed to get faraway from everyone. Her brother had been forced to take the punishment for her breaking her promise; and now he could possibly die from his wounds.

The maiden continued to run until she found herself coming into the clearing that her brother had come upon when he had his first encounter with the monster.

Mabel collapsed to her knees as she began to sob.

Anger and guilt was pounding into her mind. Her poor brother, being forced to pay for her sins.

The water began to bubble, disrupting the maiden's weeping. The snakes rose their heads up, looking at her in anger.

"Little maiden... You have been foolish..." They snarled.

"I'm sorry..." She sobbed.

"You disobeyed your word to us... Now your brother has suffered thus..."

"I didn't mean too... I was so tired and weak..."

The snakes dove back into the water before she could see traces of golden blonde hair, hiding under the water.

The maiden found herself backing away in fear before the serpentine tail lashed out grabbing her ankle.

She tried to break free as the tailed pulled her closer. When she was close to the edge of the water, Bill rose to the surface, pulling the crying girl into his arms.

"What have you done to my brother?!" She sobbed angrily. Looking into the monster's eyes.

"I didn't want this to happen, my pet, but you broke your promise. You did not come when you were supposed to; and your brother had to suffer for it."

"But he could die from his wounds... Please... Help my brother... I don't want to him to die... Please say you'll help him?" The young maiden, wept into his chest. Desperate to save her twin.

Bill looked down at her crying form. He brought her head up to look at him. Kissing her tearstained cheeks.

"It's going to come with a price, Shooting Star." Bill said, running his claws through her hair.

"Anything! Say what you want and I'll give it to you!"

"You must come and stay with me in the grotto once a week if you wish for your brother to make a full recovery."

Mabel cried in frustration.

"NO! My body can't handle being drained constantly! I'll do anything else but that... Please!?"

Bill frowned.

"Do you love your little twin brother?" He asked.

"More than anything..." The maiden said, her voice going quiet.

"Then this is the price you must pay for your brother."

He held his hand out to her.

"Do you accept?" He purred.

The maiden sobbed as she shook his hand sealing the deal.

Bill laughed as he released some sort of blue essence from his body sending in the direction of where the twins lived.

"Your brother will be well again by morning, and he won't remember a thing about what has happened." He assured her.

"Thank you." The young woman said, kissing his cheeks.

She looked up innocently at him.

"Please don't drain my blood..." She whimpered. "My body has only just recovered.

The monstrous siren looked down at her as he held in his arms.

"I can't make any promises..." He purred. "Your blood is just so intoxicating."

Mabel continued to lay in his arms as she silently sighed in relief, but also felt dread with more days added to her pledge.

What would she do now?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Mabel sat in the grotto as she allowed the siren to play with her tresses of brown hair.

Coming weekly to the grotto was something she dreaded, but something she herself also loving coming there.

She never could understand why she both loved and hated it, but she didn't care. It was nice sitting the beautiful but haunting world that the monster liked to call his home. She did know however was that what she didn't like about coming here was having her blood drained constantly, but surprisingly Bill promised he would 'try' to control his bloodlust; but she knew it would be luck on the days she would come if he could control himself. Either way though, she had to keep up appearances so her secret would never be exposed, or what happened to her brother would happen again. The monster had made it very clear he would kill her brother if she disobeyed him again.

Mabel smiled she felt the clawed hands comb smoothly through her soft curls. It was nice to have her hair combed. None of her friends every seemed to comb properly and Wendy was more a tomboy who liked going on hunts with the guys then doing her hair or painting her face.

Bill smiled at the touch of her soft hair.

"Such beautiful hair..." He mused, twirling it around his fingers.

"Everybody has said that about my hair, but nobody knows how to comb it right. So I don't let people play with it." She sighed, holding a strand in her doll like hands.

"I must know what I'm doing if you're letting me play with it!' The monster laughed, as he began he pulled the top of hair into a half braid.

"It feels nice..." She said, softly.

Bill finished his work by pinning several white and blue flowers into her hair. He gave her his Cheshire grin when he admire his work.

"There... Now you look like a beautiful mermaid." He purred.

Mabel looked at her reflection in the water, smiling at herself.

"I like it." She said, resting herself back into his arms.

The two could feel the afternoon heat blazing on them. Mabel had only come this early since her family along with Soos and Wendy had traveled to the city of Athens on important business and would be gone for a few days. Leaving her able to sneak off early.

The two had sat on the rock for quite awhile as the heat had left them feeling tired and sluggish, but it wasn't long before till Mabel felt herself becoming bored.

"Let's go swimming..." She whined.

"To sluggish to move..." The monster playfully protested.

"But I'm hot..." She continued whining.

He sighed as slipped into the water.

"Climb onto my back then..."

Mabel clapped her hands at getting her way as she climbed onto his back.

Bill swam around the grotto several before he looked up at her, grinning.

"How about we leave the grotto for a bit?" He asked.

Mabel looked confused.

"How do we get out?" She asked.

He chuckled.

"I'll show you..."

Bill dived under the surface before swam towards an underwater tunnel; easily swimming through to the other side before returning to the surface allowing Mabel to breathe.

Mabel looked around to see that they were in some sort of cave now and the water seemed to shine a beautiful bluish green.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see..." Was all he said to her.

The maiden continued to ride on the back when she found themselves swimming outside of the cave. She looked around to be greeted with the afternoon sunshine shining brightly on top of them and was in awe when she saw the brilliantly blue sea just in front of her with sandy white beaches that seemed to stretch out forever with. She had never seen this place before.

"It's so beautiful..." She said, looking into the bright blue sky.

The two swam towards the shore before Mabel was sat on the edge, the warm but refreshing water brushing against her feet.

"We could explore the even more of the sea together, if you were to become a mermaid." Bill explained.

Mabel frowned.

"You know I can't..." She said, softly.

Bill frowned at this.

"But don't you love this place? Don't you want to see more of it?" He asked.

"I do... But you know I have a life here on land with my family; and I..."

"You what..." He asked.

"I don't know if I love you or not..." She said, almost silently.

Bill slithered onto the shore with her, holding her gently.

"You're confused right now, my pet. You're not sure what you want from all this... I think what you fear the most is leaving your family behind, leaving your brother."

"I can't just up and leave them! That's not how it works, and I feel like there might be something else out there waiting for me...! I just have to find it..." She explained becoming a bit more quiet.

Bill was about to retort when he felt the smell of fresh blood and flesh hit his nostrils. Fresh humans were somewhere near the beaches, fishing for food. They would make a delightful meal.

He smiled subtly.

I need to leave you here for a little while..."

"Why...?" Mabel asked, a little unsure as to why he was starting act a little off.

"I need to... Get over a frenzy... You see your blood and scent is more fragrant in the water and if you wish for me to not feed on you constantly, I'll have to pull away for awhile.

Mabel sighed in relief, resting her hand in his face.

"Don't be gone long." She said, softly.

The monster grinned as before he dove back into the water.

Mabel waited for quite awhile for Bill to come back, which started to concern her as he seemed to be gone for quite a long time. Leaving her curious as to where he swam off to.

Becoming bored she decided to take a walk along the shore.

She walked letting the water brush against her feet. She did indeed loved this. Making her wonder what it would be like to be a mermaid; swimming in the endless tresses of waves that loved to dance along the surface of the water. Wouldn't that be fun?

She couldn't walking when she noticed splashing coming from a little large white rock.

Curious she slowly crept behind the rock to see what looked like a young man about her age. He had dark brown hair with tan skin and what appeared to be a sea green fish's tail. He was a merman.

Mabel was excited when she saw the merman and wanted to get his attention.

"Excuse me..." She called to him.

The merman turned to her voice, a little surprised that she saw him.

"How long have you been watching me?" He asked in an accent that sounded foreign to these lands.

"Just for a minute... I saw you splashing from behind the rock; and I had to get a closer look."

The merman was charmed by her beauty.

"You're a human?" He asked. "I would've thought that you were mermaid with your beauty and long locks."

"Nope!" She giggled. "My name is Mabel. What's your name?"

The merman smiled showing his teeth with what appeared to be in the middle.

"My name is Mermando!"

"Are you from this sea?" She asked.

"I am not... I've originally hailed from the waters in the east."

"How did you get all the way out here?" Mabel asked.

I found myself lost during a storm and came to the beautiful islands of Greece. I loved the warm waters and the beautiful sunshine so I decided to make this place my home."

Mabel smiled in awe. She liked that merman already.

Mermando looked into her eyes, captivated by their glow.

The two spent the rest of the afternoon in each other's company. The two learned about each other's lives on the land and in the sea, hitting it off very well.

The two would then have little races to see who could reach one or the other first. The two had a great time playing together, with Mabel taking her mind off things for the first time in so long.

Mermando looked up into to the sky to see that the sun was going to set soon.

"It's going to be getting dark soon... Shouldn't you be heading home?" He asked.

"I'm waiting for someone..." She said.

"How long have you been waiting?" He asked.

"All afternoon..." The young woman said.

"They've kept you waiting all this time?!" The merman asked, shocked that someone had the nerve to leave a beautiful young woman waiting for this long.

"I guess so; and I don't know where he..." Mabel stopped when she felt herself step into something wet and sticky.

She felt her body run cold when she looked down to see herself standing in sandy puddle of blood.

"Oh no..." She whispered, quietly. Knowing that he killed someone, knowing that he could've seen Mermando.

"Mabel... What's wrong?" The merman asked from shallow part of the water.

The young woman didn't answer as she took off running along the trail of blood.

Mermando cried out her name as he swam to keep up with her.

Mabel stopped when the path ended, taking her to a horrifying site.

She looked ahead to see the remains of what looked like family. A mother, a father, two young children and an infant. All of them left as mangled and eaten corpses; and also didn't help that Bill was still in the mess covered in blood, still eating one of the remains.

"Mabel what..." Mermando saw the entire scene from the water. Horrified and disgusted, but not surprised.

Bill looked up at Mabel dropping the remains. He displayed no shame at being caught and no remorse for what he did.

"You... I... I don't understand..." Mabel could only muster. Even though she always knew he craved human flesh.

"You knew this about me..." He said, calmly. "You knew I love the taste of flesh and blood."

"But..." The ordeal was terrifying, seeing the monster in an animalistic state.

"Mabel what's going on?" Mermando called.

Bill turned his attention to the merman.

"If I were you I would swim away from here, or perhaps I might develop a taste for seafood." He threatened, dangerously.

"Yes sir..." The merman whimpered before he swam away as fast as he could.

The young maiden watched the merman swim away before she looked back at the blood covered siren.

He extended his clawed hand towards hers, beckoning for her to take it.

She found herself grabbing his hand without even hesitating.

He wrapped his arms around her body, staining her white dress with blood.

She didn't flinch; what would be the point of doing so?

The sun had set by the time they returned to the grotto.

The two were sitting in a shallow part of the grotto as they cleaned the blood off of them.

Neither one had spoken to each other during that time, which Mabel was glad. She didn't know what she wanted to say about all this. He killed a family he devoured three young children, to which one was an infant without a second thought; but yet she still desired him. She knew of his insatiable desire for flesh, yet he wasn't what he seemed. He was a monster, but yet something more than that.

She looked down when to her relief she saw the blood had been completely removed from her dress. No one would know what happened.

She crawled over to her siren, crawling into his lap.

She looked up at him for attention.

He smiled delighted as she nuzzled his neck. He responded by kissing her shoulders.

They finished cleaning themselves off before they were resting in the dwelling.

Mabel found herself even after what she saw smiling.

Wrapped in her thick cloth as a blanket she looked up into Bill's face as she lay in arms.

"Why am I so drawn to you?" She asked.

He gave her his grin.

"Because you wish to be with me. Yet you believe you can't..."

"But we can't..." She protested.

"You don't think so, but it's possible for you to be with me. Just say so and you'll be a mermaid."

"Bill... I want to but... I can't... My life is on land and with my family, and I will marry someone soon. You'll need to think about that." She explained.

The monster looked at her pretending to give her an understanding look.

"I understand, but your mind can change you know..."

Mabel smiled sadly before she kissed his lips.

"Yes... But I doubt it will."

With that she lay her head down on his chest and fell asleep.

Her eyes opened again when she saw that morning when she saw that morning had come. She would return home.

She pulled herself up as she allowed the siren to kiss her forehead a few more times before he let her go.

He extended his tail out letting her walk on it to return to the blades of grass before she disappeared.

He sat back in his dwelling as he laughed to himself.

She claimed that could never end up together, but she was slowly having her slowly give herself to him as more days were added to her pledge, and she still hadn't figured it out yet.

It wouldn't be much longer until he would get to her to promise that she would remain with him forever.

And he had a feeling that her brother would be of use to him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Hunting had always been something that Dipper never could fully get the grasp of.

It wasn't that he was squeamish or anything, but it seemed to him that he was always worried if he hunted for something that was more than what he could handle.

With his bow and arrows strapped to his back, and a spear strapped his waist, he walked through the dense forest.

Dipper always wanted to bring back something large, like a mountain lion or a bear, but he always second guessed himself when he was actively out on the hunt. He would feel that maybe hunting for a large animal would be to much for him to handle and he would instead come home with some deer for meat for his family and sell the hides and antlers at market.

The young man sighed to himself as he thought about that. He wanted to be this great hero that slay the greatest of monsters, but he couldn't take down the great beasts in the forest. Some hero he would be.

He could remember all the stories Wendy's father would tell around the fire about how he wrestled bears and lions with his own bare hands. How he snapped the neck of a leopard that once tried to attack his hunting party. Everyone thought the man's feats were amazing and claimed he was this strong hero, but Dipper would silently feel envy.

Dipper had always been seen as a meek boy for as long as he could remember. He never was one who spoke a lot and he could be very clumsy and awkward when situations made him feel nervous. Which in turn had some of the people in village tease him time to time. Telling him to be tough and manly like his father once was.

Dipper and his sister had almost no memory of their father, but from what his Grandfather told them he was a great sailor. Sailing the seas and fighting against the toughest crews that tried to steal any treasures his own crew had gotten their hands on; but if he was great, the young man would think to himself, how could end up getting lost at sea so soon?

Stanley had told him in all honesty that his father bit off more than he could chew. He tried to get his son to settle down, especially after the twins were born and they would be absent of their mother. But alas their father was to proud to give in into a quiet home life with his family and decided to go out again. Claiming that if he went to this uncharted islands that was said to obtain the finest of treasures, the family would be set for life. Stanley begged him not to go, but the sailor consumed by greed made up his mind and set out immediately. Not even saying goodbye to his babies.

He never returned; leaving his father and uncle to raise the twins by themselves.

Maybe that's why Dipper had been so cautious. He didn't want to end up like his father. He only thought of wealth and glory. Dipper wanted to be praised as a hero and hopefully win the heart of a princess someday. Yet Dipper was happy with what he had already; and he didn't want to ruin that. Maybe Wendy wasn't a princess, but she was a princess to him; and that was nice to him.

Dipper noticed the head of a deer a little bit off in the thicket and he crept towards it to get a good aim. It looked huge, a perfect amount of meat; but then he noticed it was sitting with what looked like two tiny fawns beside her. It looked like she had just given birth.

He felt the bow quiver in his hand. He couldn't shoot her, not when she had to two young babies. It would be a pass up yes, but if he did shoot her, the babies would be alone. Just like his sister and he were; and that wouldn't be right.

Dipper sighed as he watched the mother doe with her babies a while longer before he placed some berries on the ground for them to eat. Then he left for home.

He knew he would get mocked and teased for doing this, but he didn't care, it didn't feel right to shoot the doe; and that was that.

It was early afternoon when he arrived home to see several Wendy surrounded by numerous women all smiling and showing her praise.

Confused, he walked towards them.

"What's going on, Wendy?" He asked. "Why are these women praising you?"

Wendy sighed.

"Well... I'm getting married..." She said.

Dipper felt his heart skip a beat. Maybe this could be his dream come true. Maybe he was finally marrying the woman he loved.

"To who?" He asked, holding his breath.

"To Robbie... He asked my father for my hand in his hand in marriage, and he said yes." She explained.

Dipper felt his heart crack in two. He was supposed to marry Wendy, they were supposed to live happily ever after.

He wanted scream all of this, he wanted to scream about a lot of things; but Dipper could only smile numbly and gently kiss her hand. Screaming wouldn't get him anything. It would only make him feel worse.

"I'm happy for you Wendy... I really am. You will make a very good wife." He said, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"Dipper are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine..." He turned to walk away.

He started walking back towards the forest when his grandfather called to him.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"For a walk."

"In the forest."

"I want to be alone..." Was all he said.

Dipper wandered aimlessly, not even sure where he was going. All he felt was devastation. The woman he had loved all of his life was marrying someone else and not him. He was so sure that he would be the one. Why couldn't it have been him. Why couldn't he be the one to have an happy ending?

The young man continued walking until he found himself in within some sort of lagoon. The water was nice and clean with a large rock in the middle and a small cave like dwelling in the back.

"What is this place?" He thought to himself. "I had no idea such a place was here in the forest."

It felt kind of nice, maybe he could make this place his private gateway.

He was about to dip his foot into the water when he noticed something beginning to lurk underneath.

"What the...?" He cried out.

Before he had a chance to move, Bill rose from the depths of the water. Dipper was at lose for words when he saw the beautiful but deadly creature.

"What... What are you doing here?! Are you following me?!" He demanded, frightened.

Bill laughed.

"I live here, silly. This is my grotto. Perhaps your the one that's been following me."

"I have done nothing of the sorts, creature!" The young man growled.

He turned to leave when he felt the serpentine tail wrap around his waist, pulling the boy closer to the monster.

Dipper cringed when he felt Bill claws run through his brown hair.

"Since your here now, why don't you stay and keep me company." He purred.

The young man squirmed to get out of the beast's grasp, but the monster rolled his eye before he jabbed Dipper in the shoulder with a claw.

He flinched at the sudden pain.

"I would really prefer it if you didn't fight me, boy..." He threatened, quietly. "Because I would have to do something very unpleasant you. You know like take a chunk of flesh out of that neck of yours."

Dipper not wanting to die, forced himself to calm. Once he was calm, Bill placed him on the rock while swam around it.

"Why are you keeping me here? You said you had no reason to kill me?" Dipper protested.

"I don't have a reason to kill you, Pine Tree." He explained. "I just thought we could chat."

"I don't trust you..." He said, cautiously. "I know what you did that to family. You slaughtered children and an infant no less."

Bill frowned.

"How did you learn about that; and how did you know it was me." He demanded, thinking Mabel told him about what happened.

"Some fisherman from my village found the remains; you just left a bloody mess of remains. They claimed it must have been a shark attack or some bandits; but I know that wasn't true. I know you killed them without remorse. You could of at least gave them a clean death..." Dipper growled in disgust.

Bill laughed at Dipper's look of disgust.

"It's quite precious that you are trying to talk about a sense of decorum to a man eating monster like me. It amuses me that you think what I did was disgusting, but from me perspective, that little family was one appetizing meal."

Dipper swallowed hard as he felt the bile in his throat rising. The monster was clearly sadistic.

"I'm not dealing with this..." He growled, quietly.

He attempted to jump off the rock when the tail whipped around his ankle.

"What's the rush, Pine Tree. We were only having a nice chat." Bill playfully whined.

"Maybe to you, but I don't want to here about you devouring your victim, sides I need to go home before my Grandfather thinks I did something foolish."

"The redhead you are in love with is marrying someone and it's not you huh?" The monster asked.

Dipper stared straight into his eyes.

"How... How did you know that?" He asked.

Bill smiled showing his fangs.

"I told you, little one. I'm not an ordinary monster."

"I just thought she loved me the same way I did. I thought we would live happily ever after." The young man said, struggling to keep the tears from escaping his eyes.

"Well then... Perhaps you need to find another maiden." The monster said, tapping his chin.

"Who...?" Dipper asked, feeling mocked.

"There are so many young maidens out there for picking." His left eye lit up when a thought came to him. "Why not marry a princess?"

Dipper blushed.

"I can't do that. I'm not of royalty."

"Well you may not be of royalty, but you could become a part of it if you were to become a hero."

"And how would I become a hero?" Dipper asked.

"Slay a monster or monstrous beast plaguing a city. That would be sure to win you a princess."

"I can't do that..." Dipper sighed. "I can't even slay a lion or a bear."

"Perhaps the devastation of losing the love of your life might give you motivation to slay a monster."

"It's not that easy Bill...! I can't just go out there and kill a monster just like that! I would be killed within seconds. No... If I wait patiently, then I'll meet another woman I may want to marry."

"Just how you waited for Red?" Bill asked.

Dipper bit his lip.

"Why are you so insistent that I go out there and fight a monster?"

"Hasn't that always been your dream, little one." He asked, softening his tone.

"Well... Yes but..."

"Why don't you fulfill that dream then?"

"Because it doesn't work that way."

"That's not true, Pine Tree... You could achieve greatness that way. Otherwise if you remain the way you are now, you may never achieve the happiness you truly want; and you always heard those stories about those great adventures your father and his crew went on. Don't you want to be remembered like him?"

Dipper didn't know what to say.

He did want be remembered as a hero, but the question could he ever be remembered as one.

The young man sighed before he stood up.

"I really need to get home..." He said, quietly.

He swam back to the blades of grass when Bill called out to him one more time.

Dipper turned back to see the monster lying on his rock.

"Think about it, Pine Tree. There may an underlying amount of worth to you than you may think." He grinned.

Dipper turned his heels quick and ran for home.

Bill laughed to himself at the thought of his and Dipper's conversation.

While he didn't fully convince the young man, he did put the thought into his mind. It wouldn't be long until the thought started to drive him crazy. When that happened Dipper would head to the nearest kingdom to prove his worth.

From there the monster could really put his plans into play.

And was going to be so much fun when that day would come.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Mabel was combing her hair as watched as the sun began to set in the sky.

She would have to leave soon to join her siren in the grotto.

She smiled for a moment before she frowned. Going was nice, but it was still a strain on her body. Bill loved her blood; and he couldn't or wouldn't hold back on his lust. She loved him, but she didn't love him. She knew that didn't make any sense, but that's just the way it was. She didn't know what she could do to soothe his frenzy, the only other solution she had was to stop going to his grotto; but then Dipper would pay the price.

She painted her face a little before she was about to change her dress when Dipper came in the room.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing..." She lied.

"Mabel we're about to have supper soon... Why are you painting your face?" He asked.

"Um... Just wanted to test... some thing... Why are you asking me?" She said, trying to hide the truth.

Dipper knew something was up.

"Mabel... Were you planning to go somewhere?" He asked.

"No!" She lied.

"Then why don't you get ready for supper and the night around the fire?" He asked.

"I have things to do." She responded, shifting on her feet.

"You've been acting odd for the last six months... What are you not telling me?!" He demanded.

Mabel shifted around trying to hold back her tears.

Dipper's face softened.

"I promise not to tell Grunkle Stan or Grandfather."

"Nothing's wrong Dipper..." She said keeping her silence.

"Well... then let's go to the fire. Grandfather wants all to be there."

Mabel had to get to the grotto, but she knew Dipper wasn't going to let her go. She figured that she could sneak away when no one was watching her.

Defeated she wiped her face and followed Dipper out towards the large hearth in the home. Where the rest of the family and their friends were waiting.

"In my day, I fought numerous lions with my bare fists!" Manly Dan bellowed before taking a huge chunk out of his meat, telling the stories of wrestling beasts for the umpteenth time.

"Dad you've told this many times..." Wendy's youngest brother protested.

"BUT IT WAS MY STRENGTH THAT BROUGHT ME GLORY!" He roared.

Stanley stared. There was more to a person than glory.

Dipper could feel Bill's words burn in his mind. Maybe fighting a monster would be his only way to prove his worth. He shook his head. No... It would be nice but it would not be practical. Sides that siren was a conniving monster and Dipper knew he was probably trying to get into his head.

Everyone had gone around the fire throughout the evening to tell their story. Mabel was constantly looking out the window to see the moon shining bright. It was getting late and she had to think of a way to get to the grotto. For hers and Dipper's sake.

Mabel was about to stand when Stanley called to her.

"Mabel my dear, why don't you tell us a story." He asked, softly.

Mabel felt her forehead start to sweat.

"I... Uh... have..."

"Come on Mabel... Tell us as story." Dipper pleaded.

Mabel was almost convinced that her brother was on to her.

She looked out the window to see the complete darkness. What did matter at this point? She broke the pledge... for a second time.

She sat back down as tried to think a story to tell.

She decided to tell a story based on the day she had met Mermando.

Her replication of the story told of a girl who dreamed of meeting a being of the sea. How she longed to join the merpeople of the ocean. She would look out into the blue sea and hope for a glance for one. Then one day by chance, she met a merman as beautiful as the sea's marvelous pearls. They would spend their days playing together and racing along the beach while she was on the sand and he was in the water. They loved each other's company. But one day something would come between them...

She felt herself stopping when the thought of her stumbling upon Bill devouring that family. The corpses were unrecognizable to anyone she could have known. The look on the wicked creatures face was one without guilt or shame. He had scared the merman off, and she had taken it all in. She knew what he was truly capable of, and she had disobeyed him a second time. She knew that he was probably in his grotto fuming in rage. She lowered her head at the thought. How could she have done once more?

"What happened then?" Candy asked.

"Then... Then... Then they went there separate ways... For one belonged to land and the other to the sea..." She finished.

As she finished the hearth's final flames had gently gone out.

Everyone went home as Mabel and Dipper retreated back to their room for sleep.

Mabel laid on her bed as she felt stray tears fall from her eyes.

She was going to be punished... If not her then Dipper would be.

Dipper wished her goodnight before he went to bed.

Mabel laid there for awhile before she felt herself drift to sleep.

She opened them again to see that sun was creeping into the window.

She sat up to see Dipper was not in his bed.

Nervous she washed herself and dressed. Running outside to see her Grandfather tending to the garden.

"Grandfather where's Dipper?!" She cried.

"Here am I!" A voice called to her.

She looked to see Dipper walking back toward the dwelling with some wood strapped his back.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"Gathering wood..." He said as if it were normal.

Mabel sighed in relief. Her brother was safe for now.

"I need to gather some more though... A storms coming soon..."

Mabel felt her blood freeze. He was going back out there?!

"How about I come and help you?" She said, trying her best to sound casual.

Dipper looked confused.

"You never gather wood with me."

"I can pick some berries." She explained.

Dipper looked at Stanley.

"Well?"

"If you guys stay together then I'll allow it."

Mabel gathered her basket before she followed her brother back into the woods.

The rest of the morning was rather edgy. Dipper felt Mabel almost on top of him as he gathered the wood. Mabel would gather berries, but she refused to take her eyes off her brother. They were dancing on dangerous grounds. Bill could appear it any given time and Dipper didn't even know what was happening.

The clouds in the sky were darkening. The storm would be upon them soon. Oh the irony was laughing in the maiden's head.

The two continued their chore before they found themselves come to a clearing with a spring that looked more like a lake within it. Showing the ever darkening grey clouds.

Dipper sat down on the ground as he dipped his burning feet into the water.

Mabel sat down with him as she handed him some berries to eat.

The two were silent for awhile before Dipper spoke.

"Okay Mabel... Why are you acting so bizarre? Why did you want to come with me to chop wood."

"I... uh... You see... I haven't been honest with you..." She explained.

"What... What's haven't you been telling me?" Her brother asked.

"Well... you see... I..."

She never got to finish her sentence before the waters began to bubble. Within an instance, the deformed snakes bobbed their heads, staring at the twins with infuriated yellow eyes.

Dipper gasped at the site.

Mabel paled.

"Little Maiden... Dipper of the constellation... This is the second time..." They growled.

"I..." Mabel tried to say.

"Mabel why are they talking about you?" Dipper demanded.

"The promise has been broken again... So now you must suffer then..."

"What promise...? Mabel?!" The younger twin growled.

The older twin was only breathing petrified.

Before the young man could ask anymore questions the snakes burst out from the water and attacked the twins. Biting their fangs into their skin. They tried in vain to get them off, but they had injected them with some sort of venom. The venom was causing the two to slowly lose consciousness before they found themselves blacking out.

Dipper and Mabel were awakened by the sounds of roaring thunder.

They jerked up by the harsh sound, looking at each other.

"Dipper...?" Mabel whimpered.

"I'm right here." He assured her. "Let's go home before anything else happens."

They were about to move when they found an enormous cage made entirely of blue flames encircle them.

"WHAT THE?!" Dipper cried out.

Mabel only sat there quietly. She knew who had done this.

Dipper looked around to see that they were no longer in the location of spring. He had no idea where they were. It looked like some sort of cave that seemed to filled with bright bluish water.

"Hey!? Let us out of here!" He cried out.

The snakes emerged from the water again. Eyes ablaze.

"What's going on?!" Dipper snarled.

"The pledge has been rendered... now you are bother prisoners." The growled.

"I'm sorry!" Mabel sobbed. "I didn't mean to misbehave a second time! I couldn't break away!"

"Mabel what are you...?!" Dipper was cut off when he saw something starting to lurk under the water.

He backed up to the back of his flamed cage. Mabel just sat there.

From the water Bill rose from the depths. Staring into the young adults frightened eyes. He swam towards them, before slithering inside the cage with them.

"You...?!" Dipper cried, incredulous.

Bill rolled his eye towards the boy before focusing his attention on Mabel.

"I... I... I'm sorry..." She could barely speak. "Please..."

He silenced her with his menacing glare.

Dipper held her tightly in his arms, glaring.

"What is going on here?!" He demanded.

Bill fixed his eye on the twins cowering in fear.

"A promise has been broken... FOR THE SECOND TIME!" He roared.

"What promise?" Dipper asked, frightened.

"Dipper I promised I would spend a night with him in his grotto. First is was once a month if I wished to live, then it was twice a month to get the suitors to stop; and then the third time was once a week because my pledge was broken once before and he hurt you." Mabel burst into tears, lowering her head in shame.

"Is that why you were acting so strange... Is that why you've not been well?" Dipper demanded.

"Yes... I'm sorry..." She sobbed.

"It's okay, my sister... You were only doing this for me..." He soothed.

The tail wrapped around Mabel's waist before she was ripped out of Dipper's arms. She screamed as she pulled into Bill's arms. The scowl on his face back to his usually grin.

"Oh what am I to do with you, sweet child?" He chuckled, trailing his claws against her back rather roughly. "You've disobeyed me yet again. I'm starting to think you can't be trusted."

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Dipper growled, charging towards him.

Bill sighed as he whacked Dipper with his tail sending the boy flying back as the cage broke his flight.

He grunted as he sat back up.

"Is this why...?"

"Yes..." The monster purred. "This is why I've been watching you, Pine Tree. Keeping you deep within my sights incase I needed to provide punishment to my pet."

Dipper was in disbelief over this. The monster had been following him on purpose. Using him to lure his sister?

"But now I think I have found a solution." Bill explained as he looked at the young man in the corner and the young maiden whimpering in his arms. "I'll just have to keep you two here as my prisoners.

"NO!" Mabel screamed. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"I don't have much a choice... You've broken the pledge again and you're brother will try to kill me if I let him go free. You two will this cage you're home. Well... It's not going to be Pine Tree's home for very long..." The monster licked his lips.

Dipper felt his body go cold as he tried to crawl out of the cage, but the burning flames he was not going anywhere.

Bill let me Mabel go before he latched his tail against Dipper's neck bringing him closer.

Dipper tried to break free but the grip on his neck was becoming tighter and tighter. He felt the clawed hands start to ripe through his skin as sharps fangs brushed against his neck.

"DIPPER!" Mabel screamed as she watched the monster slowly harm her brother.

"Mabel...?" He weakly called to her as five claw marks trailed against his chest, blood leaking through his tunic.

"Say goodbye to your brother." Bill hissed ready to bite down.

"WAIT!" The young woman begged. "Please don't.."

The siren looked at her.

"I'm listening..." He purred.

"I'll do anything if it means you'll let my brother go!""

Bill looked into her bloodshot eyes grinning.

"Very well..." He healed Dipper's wounds before whispering into the boy's barely conscious ear. "You won't remember a thing of what happened."

He snapped his fingers and then the younger of the twins was gone.

"He'll be fine... He'll wake up with no memory of this."

Mabel's eyes were focused on everything but the monster before her.

"Now... what were you saying?" He asked.

"I... I said I would do anything if it means you won't hurt my brother again..." She said, quietly.

Bill tapped his chin lightly at this. She was becoming closer to being his. It was only a matter of time now.

"And why should I honor this to such a disobedient child." He asked, playing along.

"Please...?" She begged. Running to him and kissed his lips. "I promise..."

The siren looked down at his caged pet. She was unknowingly giving herself to him.

"This is the last time, Shooting Star." He told her. "You must come to my grotto twice a week."

The maiden burst into tears.

"You'll kill me!" She cried. "I can barely function as it is!"

Bill looked unsympathetic.

"Hush!" He ordered. "That is the price! You will accept the deal or will I have to eat you?!"

Mabel heard the roaring thunder outside. The storm would come if she didn't accept. She would probably die if she did. Either way, she wasn't going to win.

Breathing deeply she held out her hand to him.

"I accept..." She sighed.

Bill took her hand as the blue flame glowed. The deal was sealed.

Mabel fell to her knees.

"I can't keep doing this..." She mumbled.

She felt arms slither around her body. She looked up to see Bill holding her in arms. Smiling at her.

"This wouldn't have happened had you honored your promise, Shooting Star; and I am expecting you to honor this promise. If not, then I'll will kill you both you and Pine Tree. Am I clear? He ordered.

"Yes..." She sighed.

The siren laughed as kissed her lips. Mabel found herself kissing him back.

She would not break the promise this time.

She would honor it no matter what.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Mabel sat on the Sandy beach that Bill had taken her to awhile back. She had loved the playing on the beach when she had met Mermando, and the two had played together; but she hadn't seen him since that day. It was the last day, well at least to her, that she truly felt like herself.

The young maiden felt so tired and weak from the now twice a week visits. Two times per week that she would have to satisfy her siren ' lust for blood. It was taking its toll on her. At the rate she was going, she would be dead before her nineteenth birthday.

Mabel sat there as the cold water soothed her feet. She wished she could turn into a mermaid and swim away into the vast sea of blue. Not having to deal with all her suffering.

This pledge was now very important; for if she broke it one last time, both her and Dipper would die. She couldn't let that happen to him. He couldn't die because her foolish behavior.

She rested her head against her knees.

She just wanted all of this to end; all she wanted was freedom from her cursed pledge.

"Mabel?" A voice called.

The brunette perked her head up to see the familiar face of the merman smiling at her.

She felt a small smile tug on her face

"Mermando, you came back?" She asked, softly.

"I wanted to see your smiling face again." The merman explained, carefully swimming closer to her.

The brunette's smile became sad.

"You can't stay..." She whispered. "He'll be furious if he sees you with me."

"I don't care!" He cried. "Nothing is stopping me now."

Mabel felt the grin on her face widen before she noticed the merman wad looking at bite marks on her neck.

"He's been hurting you?" Mermando asked.

"I'm fine..." She quietly answered. "It's a part of my pledge. I had to make one in order to live... then it was to get the suitors off of my back... Then it was to save my brother...twice."

Mermando frowned. Something about this pledge seemed very off.

"This is probably none of my business, but what was the pledge on your part?" He asked.

Mabel looked away. She really didn't want to go into any detail as to what was going on, but she needed to tell someone. If she didn't, the she would feel nothing but pain.

"It was I would spend one night with him in his grotto every month." She explained.

"How many times must you go now?"

"Twice a week."

"And he drains your blood?! And threatens you with your brother?!"

Mabel tearfully nodded.

The merman was appalled.

"Chica, I think he has more planned for you than you may realize."

The maiden looked at him with disbelief.

"I don't understand..."

"The monstrous siren, has he been adding more time to your pledge when need something; or when your was in peril?" Mermando asked.

She nodded.

"Mabel... I... I think he's been doing this, purposefully.

The maiden's eyes widened as tears began to leak from her eyes.

"No..." She sobbed. "The days have been added on from me wanting space and from me foolishly breaking the pledge. I was the one at fault."

"Mabel... The siren has never given anyone the offer he gave you. Don't you think it's odd that he hasn't killed you for disobeying him twice!" Mermando asked rather firmly.

"He hasn't killed me because he loves me." She answered.

"But if he genuinely loved you, don't you think he would have let you go?"

The maiden lowered her head.

Maybe..."

"He's been adding more days onto the pledge. You need to get away from him before forces you to stay with him forever." The merman said with a look of fear and sadness in his eyes. He didn't want to see his new friend suffer for the rest of her life.

"He won't add anymore days on." Mabel tried to smile through tears. "Just as long as I honor the agreement."

"But what about your health?" He asked, sadly.

"I'll be okay... I promise." She smiled.

"I hope so..." Mermando growled. "I will make him pay if he were to anything to you."

"Make who pay?" A voice asked.

The two turned to see Bill lounging on a rock, staring deep into their eyes.

"No one you would know, sire." Mermando said quickly. Rather terrified that the monster probably listened to their conversation.

Bill grinned, playing stupid.

"Probably not..." He turned to the maiden. "I've come to retrieve you."

"But I want to sit here and watch the sunset." She whined.

The monster stared at her.

"I would prefer to return to the grotto." He stated, coldly. He turned to Mermando.

"Swim home now, little merman. Or perhaps you may find yourself running into trouble.

The merman nodded quickly before he swam away.

Mabel found herself frowning when she felt the merman's words burning in her mind.

"Are you... Are you calculating all of this?" She asked. "Are you deliberately adding more days onto the pledge when you know I broke it?"

The maiden felt tears fall from her eyes. She knew without her question not even being answered, that the answer was probably true.

"And... And you've using my brother and our bond to your advantage? Right?"

Bill was rather quiet for a moment before he let out a wicked laugh.

"I'm surprised you figured it out so soon. You were just leading yourself blindly into my grasp." He hissed.

"I thought you loved me." She sobbed.

The monster slithered towards hers, wrapping his arms around her while wrapped his tail around her waist.

"Do you love me?" He purred.

"Yes..." She cried, her tears dripping against his bare chest. "But you're evil!"

The siren began to rock her in his arms.

"Shush now, my little starlight." He purred. "I would never do anything to hurt you."

"You hurt my brother!""

"Had you been a good girl and obeyed me none of that would have happened."

"I can't keep doing this..." She sighed. "I can't you let you feed off me anymore."

"You wish for me to turn into a mermaid?" He asked, grinning.

"No... I'm breaking my pledge, for good."

Bill's mouth dropped from shock.

"What?"

"If you truly love me, then you'll honor my wish." She said, looking down.

He gave his Cheshire grin.

"You think you can just break the pledge, do you?"

Mabel glared.

"Yes..." She said. "You haven't killed me... All you've done is go after my brother."

She pulled herself away before she started running away from the beach. She didn't know where she was running to, but she just wanted to get away from the siren. She loved, but she couldn't be with him, not anymore. Not when she knew what had been planning all along.

She continued running for awhile longer when found herself wandering within the woods again. It was like she was back to where she originally began.

Mabel cried at the thought.

She should have just gone to the market that day... She should have just married one of the suitors... Had she just done those things, none of this would be happening.

Mabel slowed down to a walk when she found herself walk into a clearing. She saw she was at the spring where the snakes attacked her and Dipper.

She kneel down to splash some water on her tearstained face when Bill popped up from the water; holding a very frightened Dipper in his arms.

Mabel screamed at the sight.

"NO! PLEASE LET HIM GO! ITS ME YOU WANT TO KILL NOT HIM!" She sobbed.

The monster laughed.

"I never intended to kill you, my pet; but I'm afraid I can't say the same for Pine Tree."

He grinned, slyly.

"Unless of course you agree to forsake a life on land and vow to stay with me. Then perhaps I'll let him live."

"Mabel no..." Dipper protested. "Don't sacrifice yourself for my sake. Don't surrender to him."

Bill laughed as he traced his claws against the young man's throat.

"Then you wish to die?"

"If it means saving my sister from your contract, yes!"

Bill laughed again. The sound of it ringing around the trees.

"Such an honorable brother, but that's quite to bad; for your sacrifice will mean nothing. Your sister WILL be mine. You just won't be here to protect her."

Mabel ' eyes widened. There had to be another way.

"Wait..." She begged. "Is there a way that we can do this without killing my brother? What if we proved our worth to you? What if one of us slayed a monster?"

Bill perked up at this. His plan would work after all.

"A monster huh?" He chuckled.

"If one of us did this, would you let us go?" Mabel asked.

"Yes... I will be willing to honor that. However I choose the task." He explained.

"If that is what it must come to." Mabel sighed.

"You must go to the city of Crete. There Pine Tree must complete the task that the king asks of you. Complete the task, and I will terminate the pledge; and a princess will be your prize, Pine Tree." The monster grinned.

"I take it that I'm the one that will have to complete the task?" Dipper asked with dread in his voice.

Bill looked into his eyes.

"If you value your sister's freedom, you will."

The young man sighed.

"Very well."

The siren kissed Dipper's neck before he released him.

He ran to his sister, hugging her tightly.

The two began to walk away when Bill called to them one last time.

"There will be a horse waiting for you just ahead; leave with it at once."

"Can't we say goodbye to our family first?" Mabel begged.

"What will they say when they notice we're gone?!" Dipper protested.

"My pets will take care of it; you two will to your destination at once; and if you two decide to try and run away... I will hunt you down!" He threatened a low voice.

The terrified twins nodded.

The monster laughed before sinking back into the water.

Without saying else, the two ran towards their horse, hoping they complete the task that would free them from their hold.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Mabel sat a top of the horse as Dipper guided them to the magnificent city of Crete. There lived the city's king.

Once they made it to the palace, Dipper would be forced to complete a task that the king asked of him, no matter what it was. Should it be done, then Mabel would be freed from the wicked monster's pledge; and Dipper would win the hand of a beautiful princess.

Dipper smiled as saw the beautiful city in the distance.

"There's Crete!" He laughed. "We just have to take a boat..." He stopped when he his sister's sad face.

"Sister... What's the matter?" He asked, softly.

Mabel looked away.

"You don't have to do this you know." She whispered, quietly.

Dipper frowned.

"But of course I have to do this..." He explained. "If I don't, you'll be forced to forsake your freedom on land! I can't let you do that!"

"But I had foolishly wandered into his grotto in the first place; and I had selfishly brought you into this mess; and the worst part is, as wicked as he may be... I love him..."

Mabel swallowed back a sob.

"You must hate him for doing all of this."

Dipper glared sadly.

"The only thing I hate is that you didn't tell me the truth. Why didn't you sister?"

The young woman looked at him with blurry hazel eyes.

"I didn't want you to worry about me... I didn't want you to throw your life away because of my mistake." She spoke in a tiny voice.

The younger twin grabbed his sister's hand; holding onto to it as if fate depended on it.

"That doesn't matter Mabel! All that matters is that I save you from this pledge! Then I will feel better you will have a long and happy life ahead of you!"

"Then you will be married to a princess, making you a prince. Then you'll be king; and you won't want me around anymore." Mabel sighed.

Dipper lifted up her chin.

"Even if do become king, you and I will always be best friends; and I promise no matter what happens, that will never change."

Mabel nodded tearfully as she laughed.

"Now come on... We have a task to complete."

Dipper and Mabel reached the port that would take them to see the city. It was a little before sunset when the boat brought them to wondrous island city.

The looked at each other in amazement when they saw the humble buildings tower over made from beautiful blocks of white stone. Stones that almost seemed to come from the finest marble money can buy.

"I wonder where the palace is?" Dipper asked.

He turned his head to see a magnificent palace made from marble that only the Olympians could create.

"Look at that palace..." Mabel said in awe. "Not even the king of Athens has a palace like this.

"Well... Let's go speak with the king." The younger twin sighed.

The two siblings made their way to the palace gates, to be greeted by two guards.

"What is your business here?" The heavy set guard asked.

"We're here to see the king." Dipper answered. "We have been sent here to complete a task for him."

"Are we going going to let them in, captain Blubs?" The skinny guard asked.

Blubs looked at the two.

"Very well... But I have my eye on you two." He said, opening the gates.

The two walked inside.

"Follow us to the King's thrown room." He ordered.

The twins followed the guards down the great halls of the great palace feeling nervous about meeting the king. They had no idea what he would be like or what he was going to force them to do; he could force them to do something heinous for all they knew.

It wasn't long before they came before two large doors.

"Here is the King's throne room. State your business quickly for he does not like his time wasted." Captain Blubs stated briskly.

The two nodded.

The twins nodded as they walked inside the throne room. Sitting on one thrown was what looked like the King with dark grey hair and a mustache wearing a large gold and Ruby crown on his head. Sitting on a smaller throne beside was a young woman who appeared to be his daughter with long blonde hair and dressed in purple silks.

Dipper had to admit she was beautiful; but he quickly regained composure as he spoke.

"King Preston of the Northwest family, we have been sent here to complete a task for you."

The king glared at them. What the two didn't know was that Bill had warned him of their coming. Making things worse still was the monster told the king was Dipper was coming to take his throne.

Preston was a powerful king, but a very weak man and would anything if it meant saving himself.

Bill had explained to him what needed to be done, threatening the king that if he failed he would take his throne himself. Claiming that he was the sole reason that the Northwest family was of a royal bloodline in the first place.

King Preston cleared his throat before speaking.

"So you've come to the kingdom seeking a task?" He asked.

Dipper frowned.

"We were promised that if we completed your task, my sister would be freed from her pledge and I would have your daughter's hand in marriage."

Preston cringed at the thought of his daughter marrying a commoner, but his daughter blushed slightly, hiding the smile on her face.

"Well then, I can't just have anyone marrying my daughter; so this task will be very difficult one." He coldly stated.

"I am up to your challenge!" The younger twin cried.

The king stood up.

"You shall join us for a banquet this evening. It is there I will give you your task."

"Thank you, your highness." Mabel said, bowing politely.

The two were then led by servants to be prepared for the banquet when a voice echoed called out to him.

He noticed a tail swinging about near the steps that would lead to the sea.

Walking down them he saw Bill rise his head up from the water.

"The twins are here now." The king spoke, now trembling from the creature's appearance.

Bill smiled.

"Good... Now you need to make sure the task is impossible to complete; therefore the boy can't usurp your throne."

"I'll make sure he dies a horrid death." The king growled.

Bill frowned.

"But I don't want you to kill him..."

"WHY NOT?!" Preston demanded.

"I need the child alive, gravely wounded, but alive."

"Why do you need..."

"That is none of your concern, your highness. You WILL do as I say or I will take your throne for myself. Am I clear?" The monster smiled showing him his fangs.

"Yes... my lord..." The king stammered, kneeling in terror.

Bill grinned.

"Good... And once the deed is done, bring him to me."

"What about the girl?"

"Don't worry about her; I'll deal with her myself. Just make sure the boy is dealt with."

The siren smiled once more sinking back into the water.

Later that evening, Mabel was in one of the rooms getting ready for the banquet.

She had been a pale pink silk dress to wear. She looked at herself in the looking glass, she almost looked like a princess.

But even with that thought, she was still frowning.

This task was everything; this determined her freedom. This determined where her future lied.

Mabel lowered her head when she felt the claws trailing her shoulders.

She looked back into the looking glass to see Bill was towering behind her, claws in danger of piercing her flesh.

Her heart started pounding when she saw the monster behind her. She even tried running away, but he gripped her tightly, making sure she couldn't escape.

He laughed at her petrified breathing.

"Why are you struggling? There's no place to run."

He rested a hand on her face.

"Nothing can keep you away from me." He tilted her head back to face him. "Nothing..."

"Please..." She said, quietly. "Please set me free?"

The monster laughed as he held her close.

"That depends on your brother. He must complete his task to win your freedom."

Mabel whimpered. She complete faith in her twin, but she didn't exactly what the king would want from them. What would happen if Dipper failed; or worse, he was killed.

"If he fails, then you must keep your pledge as you have promised me, my pet." He said, reading the young maiden's mind.

"I can't, Bill. My life my health... I can't do this any longer. Dipper will free me from my pledge."

Mabel continued looking into his golden orb before she rested her head against his chest. She felt his head nuzzle within her hair.

"I love you..." She whispered. "But you are a wicked monster..."

Bill planted soft kisses into her rich brown hair while he gently trailed his claws down her back. He smirked down at her. She really didn't know his true intentions. Dipper wasn't going to complete his task for he would be wounded gravely; forcing Mabel to vow to stay with the monster forever. Then she could never leave him.

"It'll hurt me to lose you, Shooting Star." He feigned sadness.

"I'll miss you too." Mabel said, softly.

A servant called out from the other side of the door.

"Miss! The banquet is about to begin!"

"Coming!" She called out.

It was about an hour later when the twins were trying to enjoy the banquet.

Delicious food and wine was displayed everywhere on one grand table.

Music played within the banquet hall while the royal guests danced.

Dipper found himself staring into the eyes of the blonde princess.

She was indeed beautiful; and the young man hoped that he would win her hand. Maybe this task was secretly a blessing. Maybe it was fate that brought Dipper to her; maybe this princess was the one that fill in the hole in his heart that Wendy left. Maybe he was destined for happiness, after all.

The young man was taken out of his thoughts when he felt his sister tap his shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm just worried about you and this task." She said softly.

Dipper gripped her hand.

"I promise nothing will happen to you. You will never belong to him. I'll die before that happens."

The twins hugged briefly.

They continued to celebrate at the banquet before the king demanded order.

"My fellow subjects, tonight is a night of feasting and celebration; but tonight is also a night of great feat. For a young man has accepted a challenge to win my daughter, Pacifica's hand in marriage."

The crowd ooud and awed by this news.

"May the brave hero please come forth." King Preston ordered.

Dipper quickly ran to the King's side.

"Do you wish for my daughter's hand?" He asked.

"Yes, your highness." He stated, boldly.

The king frowned in fear.

"Very well... If you wish to win my daughter's hand, you must compete in my labyrinthine arena and defeat the mighty minotaurs!" He commanded.

The crowds gasped.

Dipper felt his heart pound. One minotaur would've been a challenge, but numerous, he would have little chance of surviving. This probably wasn't worth it for a princess.

That's when his eyes rested on Mabel's.

If he didn't do this, Mabel would be forever stuck in her pledge; being forced to give that creature her blood whenever he wanted it. It would eventually kill her.

Even with the possibility of death, he had to fight for his sister's freedom.

Dipper glared at the king.

"I accept your task, your highness! " He cried.

The crowd cheered.

Mabel ran to her brother, hugging him tightly.

"You'll get killed!" She sobbed. "Don't do this!"

Dipper swallowed a sob of his own.

"It's for your freedom sister." He said softly. I would rather die than see you throw your life away."

Pacifica watched the siblings hug as she felt a few tears fall from her own eyes; but quickly regained composure when her father looked sharply at her.

Back in the grotto, laughter echoed all around the darkness.

Everything was going according to plan. Soon the beautiful maiden would be his... forever.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

The new day faster than the twins would have liked. It was the day Dipper would have have to fight in the labyrinthine arena and defeat the minotaurs that were trapped in there.

The younger twin was being suited up in his armor. Thousands of people would be watching him slay the monsters. Either expecting heroic feats, or one hell of a bloodbath.

As Dipper was receiving his final preparations, Mabel came inside to greet him.

"Hello Mabel." He said, forcing a smile on his face.

Mabel ran to him, hugging him tightly.

"I wanted to speak with you; it may be the last time I can do so"

Dipper tried to hold back tears.

"This won't be the last time we speak, sister." He said. "I will come back; then you and I will be free."

"Do you promise?" She asked.

He smiled.

"I promise."

The two hugged each other tightly, neither one wanting to let go.

That was when a guard came.

"You must leave now." He ordered. "The battle is about to begin."

Mabel nodded as she finally let go of Dipper. She cast one more glance at him before she walked out of the room.

The guard handed him a sword.

"This is your only weapon; so be sure not to lose it."

He then escorted the young man out of the room.

The walked through several hallways until they were walking outside. Dipper looked to the distant to see the large arena that was partly submerged with walls towering high above; and on either side was a large seating for the crowd to watch.

After a few more minutes, the young man was led to a large door.

It opened.

"Wait inside. When inside, wait for the second door to open; when it does the battle will begin."

Dipper walked inside.

The door began to close as the guard spoke once more.

"Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."

The doors shut loudly, causing the young man's heart to race. There was no turning back now.

He looked at the second door. Soon it would it open. Soon he would battle for his life, for Pacifica's hand, for his sister's freedom.

The crowd above him was roaring. Waiting for the great battle to take place.

After what seemed like forever, the second of the doors opened.

Taking his sword, Dipper ran inside the labyrinth, being careful to remember how to get back and which way would be the best to take; so he would be sure he wouldn't run into a dead end.

He decided to go right first when he could already hear the sounds of roaring nearby.

He gripped his sword as he continued pressing, refusing to let fear get the best of him.

Taking a few more turns, he came face to face with the minotaur.

The large bulking creature looked down at the young man. Giving him a rather condescending look. He looked weak and very easy to kill.

"You don't look like much." He laughed. "It won't take long to put you down."

Dipper gripped his sword to battle.

The minotaur charged towards him. Dipper slid out of the way. He began to swing his sword at him; but the beast punched him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

Dipper spit out a clot of blood before he was lifted into the air.

The crowds went wild by the display.

"I thought you would've put up more of a challenge, but I guess I was wrong. Say goodbye warrior." He said, preparing the finishing blow.

Dipper was about to brace himself for death when he noticed in the upper box seat, his sister looking deeply into his eyes, looking terrified.

Dipper snapped out of it when he saw if he died here.

Just as the minotaur was about to finish him off, the young man swung his sword, wounding the beast's arm. Forcing him to let go.

Dipper continued swinging his sword as the monster tried his best to avoid the blows, but it would only start to weaken him for his arms from the slashes; but Dipper refused to back down and continued his attack until he backed the weakened monster into a dead end. The monster had reached his end.

"No human has ever defeated me. I must commend you warrior. Now finish me now so I can die with honor." He said lowering his head.

Dipper nodded before he chopped the monster's head off quickly as he heard the crowd roar.

"One down, however many to go."

He picked up a sword and took off running again.

He ran down several more passageways until he could hear the roaring of the second minotaur.

Dipper peered around the corner to the next minotaur sniffing the air for his location. He thought for a moment. Maybe he could have an advantage if he caught him by surprise. If he could surprise him, maybe he could climb on his back and tire him out. Then he could finish the monster off.

Dipper continued waiting for a few more minutes until he saw the monster turn his back.

Seeing his opportunity now, he ran from behind the corner and quickly jumped on the minotaur's back.

The beast let out a large roar as he tried to get the young man of his back; but Dipper refused to get as the monster thrashed around. No matter he did though, he could not get Dipper off of him. He soon started to become exhausted from thrashing around until he found himself falling to the the ground.

Dipper jumped off before brandish his sword; and in one clean movement, he cut off the second minotaur's head.

The young man smiled. He actually had a chance to win.

Mabel was sitting in the upper box with Pacifica and her attendants.

She felt herself smiling. Dipper was about to win; soon she would be free.

Pacifica gripped her hand.

"Your brother is about to face the last minotaur. Then he wins; and then he will have my hand marriage."

The two maidens smiled with content to see the young man's ever nearing victory.

Back in the grotto, Bill was watching Dipper coming ever so closer to winning his task.

The monster had a look of horror and anger in his eye.

The young man may possibly free his pet from her pledge.

"The child might get the best of me!" He growled. "He may free my pet from her contract."

Bill continued to watch Dipper run through more passageways trying to find the last Minotaur.

He hoped that this last one would put the stubborn boy down for good.

Back in the arena, Dipper was running through the last of the passageways until he could hear the sound of the final minotaur just ahead.

He turned the last corner to see the final minotaur towering above him.

The boy gripped his sword.

"So you have defeated two of my brethren; and now you think you'll defeat me."

Dipper nodded fiercely.

"You may have managed to kill the other two, but I can assure you that I will not go down easily." He stated, lowly.

Before Dipper had a chance to react, the minotaur grabbed him and threw against the wall.

He tried to get back up, but the beast quickly jumped him and began to punch the boy repeatedly. Not even giving him a chance to react to the pain.

The crowd watched in shock; the strong warrior was now being beaten to a pulp.

Mabel watched in horror. Her brother was going to be killed; and there wasn't a thing she could do to help him now.

Tears were forming in her eyes as the princess grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

"Your brother will fine... I promise..." She tried to assure her.

Laughter was booming in both of the twins ears. They both were going to lose. The monster was going to win.

The minotaur finished punching before he threw Dipper into another wall.

Dipper weakly looked up at him.

"You put up a good fight, but your time has come to an end."

The boy's eyes widened at this.

He couldn't die here; not when the end was so close.

He weakly, but quickly rose to his feet.

Grabbing his sword, he ran towards the beast.

He swung the blade as if his life depended on it.

The minotaur tried to rip the weapon out of his hands, but the blade ripped his one arms off.

The monster cried out in pain, but Dipper refused to stop. He jumped on his back while the creature tried to pry him off with his remaining arm. Dipper held his ground as kept himself planted. Soon enough the monster fell to his knees from exhaustion and blood loss.

He looked into the young man's eyes.

"A human has never been able to defeat me before; so how come you could?" He asked.

Dipper raised his bladed into the air before he spoke.

"So my sister would have her own life to live."

With that he cut off the remaining minotaur's head.

He looked around him to hear the sounds of the crowd cry his name, just like in his fantasy. He had won; he saved his sister and he won the hand of a princess.

Mabel and Pacifica hugged each other.

"My brother freed me from the pledge! I now can lead a life of my own!" She cried, tears of happiness falling from her face.

The blonde princess grabbed her hand as they walked out of the box.

"Come sister..." She spoke. "We have a wedding to plan soon.

King Preston while looking stern on the outside was trembling on the inside. The boy was victorious; and it would only be a manner of time before he stole his throne. If Bill didn't first for failing him.

He saw the new hero walking out of the arena toward him.

The king forced a smile on his face.

"You have defeated my minotaurs, so now I assume you want to claim my throne and drive away the bloodline." He said, bitterly. "Being dethroned by a common boy."

Dipper frowned.

"I do not wish to dethrone you. I only wish for your daughter's hand in marriage. Your line will still continue and thrive."

The king was about to protest when the princess joined his side.

"He has won my hand fairly, father." She spoke firmly. "And it's our duty to give him what he wants."

The king gave the princess a fuming look; but the princess would not yield, not anymore.

The king seeing nothing more to stop this, he sighed, bowing.

"Very well... My daughter is your prize and you both will rule as king and queen." He breathed again. "Come and we shall celebrate with a victory feast."

Preston walked back towards the palace.

Dipper looked into Pacifica's eyes; he could start a new with his new bride. He never wanted this moment to end.

He turned his head to see Mabel running to him.

"You did it brother." She whispered, hugging him tightly.

"You're free now sister. He can't hurt you ever again." He whispered back.

The three walked back into the palace to prepare for the feast.

Meanwhile back in the grotto, Bill was watching the scene unfold, looking very unimpressed of the scene. At first he was infuriated at the thought of Dipper winning, meaning it was over; but the monster had realized even though Dipper had completed his task successfully, didn't mean it was over. In fact it actually seemed better.

He would go after Dipper himself; he would be under the impression that Bill had admitted defeat and would leave them alone and have his guard down. Giving Bill the advantage to attack the boy. Then he would have Mabel wrapped around his little finger.

The siren laughed maniacally as he dove into the water.

Yes this indeed was going to work for him after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Bill has one final trick up his sleeve. How will it turn out?


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only the Epilogue is left

Chapter 15

Dipper was in his respected room getting ready for the victory feast. At the celebration, Dipper and Pacifica's engagement would be announced; it would then only be a matter of time until they would not only be married, but they would be crowned the new king and queen.

The young hero smoothed out his new tunic made from nothing but the finest silks that royalty could buy. Now what mattered was what would be done for his family. The answer was more than obvious, he would move them all into the palace; letting them all share in his good fortune. He would just have to keep a close eye on Stan. Just so he didn't come up with new schemes with his new wealth; or he started overcharging people with tours of the palace. Then again his grandfather would keep things in check.

Dipper was to lost in his thoughts that he never felt arms wrap around his body... He never realized claws were digging into his shoulders... He never realized that he was no longer alone until it was far too late.

Dipper attempted to scream but the clawed fingers cupped around his mouth, silencing him. The poor boy tried to adjust his eyes but the candles in his room were extinguished leaving him in nothing but darkness with his attacker. He wondered who the being when he heard the familiar chuckle in his ear. Fangs brushing against his neck.

His breathing became more and more petrified as he tried to break free from the siren's grip, but the claws dug deeper into his shoulders. Giving him a strong indication that it would be in his best interest if he didn't move.

"You... I completed the task... My sister is free... You have no more reason to hurt us..." He cried in a tiny voice.

Bill laughed lowly, still driving his claws into the boy's flesh.

"On the contrary, Pine Tree... I have one last trick in my scales."

"But we had a deal!" Dipper cried. "You said if I completed the King's task, that you would let me and my sister go!"

The claws started to lightly trail against his chest, cutting through the silk tunic.

"Did you even realize that we never shook hands?" He purred. "You never sealed the deal with me."

"You promised!" He sobbed.

"I said that I `could` break the contract; but since you never sealed the deal with me, the promise means nothing." Bill laughed.

"No..."

The monster kissed the young man's neck, causing Dipper to cringe in horror.

"Yes..." He hissed, happily. "Now all I can say for you is you better hope that your sister values your life, because if she doesn't, well... Your life is in her hands."

Dipper tried to cry out once more only to be dragged away into the darkness.

Meanwhile in the banquet hall, all the guests were waiting for Dipper to make his grand appearance.

Mabel wore a huge smile on her face as she chatted with the party guests. Proud her brother accomplished this feat; and now he would become a great king with a beautiful queen by his side. Now she hoped that she could a handsome man of her own. But she had all the time in the world for she was free.

Although deep in her heart, she knew that she would that miss the siren a little.

Even if he was evil, she did enjoyed spending time with him. Even if he did constantly tried to drink her blood... Or they that he had tried to trick her into adding more days onto her pledge.

She breathed deeply.

Yeah... She was glad she was free.

She was taken out of her thoughts when the king called for everyone's attention.

"Guests... Thank you all for coming to this feast." He said, looking at all his guests.

The crowd remained.

"Tonight we are here to celebrate the victory of the young man who slayed the minotaurs. Who has also won my daughter's hand in marriage."

The guests murmured in excitement.

"So without anymore delays... I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE THE HERO AND FUTURE KING OF OUR KINGDOM... DIPPER!" Preston announced, pointing to the hall.

But Dipper Never appeared.

The guests started talking wondering where the young man went.

The king stared blankly.

"I'm sure he'll be here any moment."

Twenty minutes had passed and Dipper still hadn't appeared. Mabel became nervous as she wondered where her brother was.

Preston glared.

"Where the hell is he?!" He demanded.

A servant came into the room, looking like a ghost.

"Dipper is not in his room, but there was only blood."

Mabel felt her eyes widen.

She got up and started running.

"MABEL?!" Pacifica cried.

"Madame wait!" The servant cried.

The maiden ignored him as she ran to her brothers room. To find the servant spoke the truth, nothing was there but a trail of blood. She followed the trail to find a small opening behind a tapestry.

She crawled inside to a small passageway she followed the trail of blood until came to find herself in a dark cavern.

She looked around as her hair stood on end.

"Dip... Dipper?" She called out.

No answered.

She continued looking around until she herself standing in something wet and sticky.

Mabel looked down to see herself standing in a pool of blood. Just like when she had found that slaughtered family.

Her eyes widened at the thought.

Mabel finished scanning the blood until her eyes finally rested what appeared to be Dipper's body.

The young man was barely breathing; covered in blood, claws marks ripped deep into his skin, and bite marks all over his neck.

He would only remain alive for a while longer.

Mabel screamed as she pulled her unconscious brother into her arms.

Blood was staining her dress, but she could've cared less as tears poured from her eyes.

"My poor brother..." She sobbed. "Who has done this to you?"

Dipper just laid there as his body started shaking. The poor boy would die.

The maiden hugged him tightly as she sobbed bitterly.

She continued crying when she noticed a figure in the shadows.

She held her brother tightly when Bill slithered into the dim light. Grinning in a completely inhuman way.

"Poor... poor little Pine Tree..." He laughed. "He became a hero and was about to become king... Too bad he won't live to enjoy it."

Mabel glared through her tears.

"YOU MONSTER!" She screamed. "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD LEAVE US ALONE IF WE DID WHAT YOU ASKED US TO DO!"

Mabel was pulled away from her brother and into Bill's arms.

He gently dried her tears, staring down at her with his Cheshire smile.

"You never sealed the deal with me... Therefore the promise meant nothing".

Hazel eyes widened in horror. The siren was right, she never shook his hand, meaning he never promised anything.

"Please help him... If you love me you'll help my brother!" Mabel begged.

"But you've been freed from your contract. I'm no longer obliged to give into your wants." Bill said mockingly.

"BUT YOU LIED TO US! YOU NEVER INTENDED ON HONORING THE DEAL! YOU WERE PLANNING THIS THE ENTIRE TIME WEREN'T YOU?! She angrily cried.

The siren laughed.

"You're looking to deep into this... He did complete the task, but even if I had freed you from the pledge, that doesn't mean I'm going to stay away; and your brother will die. Unless..."

"Unless what?" Mabel asked.

"Unless you promise to stay with me... Forever..."

Mabel's eyes brimmed with tears as she let out a sob.

"No... I can't... I can't be with a monster like you... Not after what you did to Dipper..."

Bill grinned evilly.

"You seemed to like spending time with me. Even when you knew what I was; even when you saw what I did to that family."

Mabel looked down in shame.

She was forced to look up when she felt the claws press against her throat.

"Stay with me..." He purred. "I'll give you a beautiful little mermaid's tail. You'll never lose your beauty and will stay young forever."

Mabel shook her head.

"I'll you refuse then you'll watch your brother die."

The maiden looked at her dying brother. No matter what she did, she would lose; but she couldn't let her brother pay for a mistake she had made. She would have to go.

"If you promise to heal my brother and stay away from my family, I will go with you."

Bill smiled.

"Come shake my hand then to seal the deal"

She swallowed as she shook his hand, sealing the final deal.

Bill released an essence from his body; letting it dance on Dipper's wounded one. Within an instant, Dipper was fully healed.

"He'll wake up soon, but he'll have no memory of your existence."

"No memory at all?" Mabel asked, looking defeated.

"Nobody will even remember your name." He said, softly.

The maiden ran to her brother, kissing his forehead.

"I love you Dipper. No matter what..." Her tears soaked his face.

Bill rolled his visible eye.

"Enough!" He ordered. "Come here, child!"

She breathed deeply, looking back at her brother one last.

She walked towards the monster allowing him to hold her in his embrace.

"Let's return home, my love." He purred. "Once we return, I'll turn you into a mermaid.

The two then disappeared into the shadows, forgotten to the rest of the world.


	17. Chapter 17

Epilogue

A lone mermaid sat in the hidden bushes of the of the palace.

She was looking above to the palace balcony to see a brunette man, staring out into the ocean.

Tears fell from the mermaid's eyes. It had been almost ten years since had made the final deal to save her brother from the wicked siren that she now called her husband.

She did everything she could to keep him happy, but there wasn't a day that went by that she didn't think about her family and life on land.

Her brother, grandfather, uncle, and of her friends that she had, they never would what would happen to her. They didn't even remember her name.

Bill had erased everyone's memory of the maiden; so one would look for her. Bill also claimed that it would be so that she would have no reason to want to leave him.

Even then she still went to palace every now and then to see what her brother was up to.

"Daddy!" A happy voice cried.

Mabel watched as a small little boy with brown hair running to the king.

Dipper smiled as he scooped the little prince in his arms.

Then Pacifica joined them holding two baby girls in her arms, obviously twins.

Dipper hugged the queen before he took one of the girls out if her arms, cuddling her.

The family laughed together briefly before going back into the palace.

Mabel smiled sadly.

As much as she missed him, it made her happy to see her brother happy with his queen and three children.

She sighed as she swam back to the grotto.

Returning she turned to see Bill lounging on the rock.

"Where have you gone off to?" He asked.

"I went to see how Dipper was doing." She said, looking down at her silvery blue tail.

She felt Bill's Serpent tail wrap around her.

"Still can't stay away?" He purred.

"He's my brother; there isn't a day I don't miss him. I just want see how he is. He's married with three children. Which I needed to talk to you about something."

Bill perked his head up.

"Oh... What about?"

Mabel breathed deeply.

"I'm... I'm pregnant..."

The siren stared into his wife's eyes.

"How far along?"

"Just a few months." She said.

Bill patted her belly; reading the baby's mind to see that like Dipper, Mabel was also going to have twins. A boy and a girl.

He shivered in delight. The thought of spawns that could help him increase his power in the future.

He hugged his wife.

"Now it appears we'll have nest of our own." He purred.

Mabel sighed as she rested her head on the siren's chest. She was happy with the fact she would a family of her own; but something in her heart told her that Bill was more thrilled of increasing his power. But she knew there was not much she could at this point.

After all she had promised to stay with him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! Thank you for reading!


End file.
